Once upon a time there was a girl and a boy
by KELCHAROL
Summary: A real life fairy tale told to the next generation by way of a photo album and storybook. The teenage Finchel grandchildren find a photo album and journal. Finn and Rachel Hudson relive their past by telling the kids the stories behind their discoveries. Please read and review ** A collaborative effort between khazrn43-lefthandedrn-cab4five**
1. Chapter 1

A Kelcharol Collaboration

Hi there, just a quick introduction about the authors', we are three friends and glee, Cory Monteith/Finchel fans, who normally write and post under our own pen names of: _**khazrn43, lefthandedrn**_ and _**cab4five.**_ _B_ ut we wanted to try our hand at a collaboration hence the new pen name _ **KELCHAROL**_ and well, this is the result. We had a great time writing it we really hope you enjoy it and leave lots of positive reviews which will encourage us to do more collaboration work in the future when time and real life permits, this story is just for fun. Please be assured we will continue to write our own separate stories under our own pen names.

We own nothing but the plot and any OC characters. Glee characters, music/songs and named brands used belong to their rightful owners.

Thanks for reading.

This is for our favorite Canadian #5.

 ****Keep on drumming, honor the tether, and always, always remember the drummer****

* * *

Summary: A story about a girl and a boy and their own real life fairy tale as told to the next generation by way of a photo album and storybook.

After their Grandparents' retirement as they are helping with the packing of the family home ready for the move to a smaller condo in a retirement complex. The teenage Finchel grandchildren find a photo album and journal. Finn and Rachel Hudson relive their past by telling the kids the stories behind their discoveries.

 **XX*****XXXX*****XXXX*****XXXX*****XX**

 **A/N: This first chapter is written by cab4five,**

Prologue:

"Nana is there anything I can do to help?" 14 year old Alice asked as her Nana Hudson was unfolding packing boxes.

Turning around at the voice Rachel smiles and says, "Oh yes thank you darling the shelf in the guest bedroom needs doing, everything should be OK to go, just make sure not to overfill the boxes or your poor poppy will do himself an injury and I'll never hear the end of it."

Alice showed off the dimpled Hudson smile as she remembered her granddad boasting that him, being a big tough man nothing would ever bring him down, but when he caught the flu last winter all his tough attitude went right out the window. Alice and her Nana couldn't help but giggle as Alice impersonated Poppy Finn cocooned in his Superman dressing gown and fluffy bear slippers as well as a hand knitted scarf and woolly hat, hugging a hot water bottle to his chest as he shuffled around the house, then fighting with the cat for the warmest spot in his favorite squishy chair by the fire, in the end giving up and letting George make himself comfy on his lap before the pair of them fell fast asleep.

The girls were still giggling when a deep "AHEM" brought them back to the present.

"Oh h-hi Poppy, Nana was just showing me what needed to be packed." Alice said giggling at the frown and pouty look on his face.

Rachel trying to hold in her own laughter, left her granddaughter to it and turned towards her husband who despite being in his late 6o's was still as handsome and sexy as he was at 14 when they met.

"Did you need me for something honey?"

Finn's puzzled look has Rachel reaching up on her toes and cupping a tiny hand around Finn's cheek and then pressing a soft kiss on his mouth, sucking on her bottom lip trying to taste the kiss for a bit longer, as she looks up at him.

"You girls weren't laughing at me were you? Coz it sure sounded like you were encouraging our baby granddaughter to make fun of her poor poppy."

Finn raises his eyebrow in question at his tiny wife as he waits for her to defend herself, but just as she looks as though she is going to speak,

Ben their 16 year old grandson who is nearly a Finn clone, races up the stairs calling for Rachel and asking worriedly

"Is it time for lunch yet Nana? I am absolutely starving and could eat a horse. "

Through her giggles Rachel says "You know Mr Hudson that boy is just like you were at the same age, a bottomless stomach on hollow legs. Ok Ben, you help Alice finish the shelf in the bedroom and I'll go and organise some lunch sweetheart."

A chorus of "Thanks Nana" from the bedroom, followed by a loud "Yes" from beside her has more giggles escaping Rachel's lips as she tugs on her husband's hand directing him down stairs to the kitchen.

Half an hour later Rachel calls up to the kids, that lunch is ready. They race down each holding tightly in their arms, a thick pink journal type book covered in star stickers and a hard bound photo album. Putting them on the table and both asking at once for their grandparents to tell them what all the photos of themselves when they were younger dressed in fancy dress costumes are all about.

"Oh my goodness, I'd forgotten about those books and I have to admit the story is pretty amazing, ok kids let's finish lunch and then we'll go into the family room. You have been so very helpful so I suppose it would be a good time for a break, what to you say Finn, shall we tell them?" Rachel turns to her husband and knows his answer before she even asks the question

"Hell Yeah, that story is gold babe." The kids laugh at their Nana's frown and Poppy's shamefaced looks at his 'swearing' before tucking into their lunch of home made pizza.

A short while later Finn and Rachel are sat on the sofa a book each spread open over their laps and a grandchild either side.

"This story was one of the many I wrote and had published and it was based on mine and Poppy's relationship from when we met as 14 year olds, and some of the photos in that album match with each chapter" Rachel says smiling at her family.

Rachel and Finn share a long love filled look before she takes a deep drink from her water glass smiles at the kids waiting with bated breath to hear her words, she clears her throat and begins.

"When a girl met a boy…

Chapter one: Could it be love at first sight..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Chapter One: Could it be love at first sight?_

 _Like the vast majority of little girl's the world over Rachel Berry grew up believing in fairy tales, and that one day her handsome, brave prince charming, dressed in shiny armour would suddenly appear on his white steed, and whisk her away to his majestic castle, then they would get married and live happily ever after._

 _Her daddies always encouraged her to use her imagination and dream, because like they always said,_

 _"Dreams can come true poppet and you never know when the stars will align and your prince will come he may not have shiny armour and a white horse, but if he is the 'one' you will know! Just always remember the road to true love can be a rocky one so keep your eyes open and watch where you step. But most importantly don't forget to live and just be yourself while you wait. Because if he really is the one, that will be good enough."_

 _As she grew she was the apple of her doting dads' eye's she was happy, even though the number of friends she had regular contact with was able to be counted on one hand, and that they were mainly her cousins' who were spread far and wide in different parts of the country, from Arizona, to North Carolina and even as far away as Australia. The kids at school always gave her weird looks, they weren't necessarily mean to her per say, but they didn't go out of their way to be friendly either, Rachel had given up hoping the hand of friendship she extended to her classmates would be returned, and over time she'd got used to it and tried to forget it. Involving herself in all the 'artistic' groups and clubs she could, using her colorful imagination to create stories and plot ideas that one day might be useful if her dream of being a writer played out._

 _She enjoyed helping her dads' when she wasn't at school in their fancy dress costume hire business. Dreaming up all sorts of stories and writing them down in her pink star covered journal about the customers from all walks of life who came in, some knowing exactly what they wanted, and those who spent hours deciding on which costume. Rachel sometimes helped the clueless ones choose, asking them questions about the event they needed said costume for. Obviously Halloween was the busiest time of year but the rest of the year could be just as hectic, with birthday parties, school concerts/talent shows or proms, also the local media companies requiring costumes for TV ads and magazine photo shoots and the like._

 _Well, as we all know reality is nowhere near as much fun as our fantasies and dreams. Just as she was to start her freshman year at high school our Rachel was still alone and friendless, well not friendless exactly, but she certainly wasn't part of a large group who spent time outside of school together, and without so much as one phone number that didn't belong to a family member, the local police and hospital and all the other emergency services there were in her little town of **Leopold Ohio,** in her shiny new sparkly pink cell-phone, and only her cousins following her on her face-book page._

 _But…_

 _Little did she know her world and her life as she knew it was about to change, perhaps not straight away but something in the universe was about to shift, and would make proper sense one day in the not too distant future…_

 _Finn Hudson's dad James and Uncle Oliver, own and run the local advertising company 'Hudson Promotions'. Where Finn helps out as a general gopher, when he is on vacation from school. He really enjoys his time at the office especially when they have a big shoot coming up like now. They are working with Pierce Home improvements and construction, and apparently Mr Pierce wanted them to combine Halloween with his company's work. So ideas were thrown about and James and Oliver came up with an idea for a photo shoot, that would be a bit of fun and also grab every ones interest not to mention be in keeping with the season._

 _Even though James and Oliver thought the request was a little strange the team came up with the idea of zombies and skeletons and the like, who would be the workmen in the ads and then a family not unlike the old TV show the Munster's or the Addams family, would live in the brand new sparkling home with all their creepy things and all the neighbors, some of whom were the same, and others who were 'regular people' would all come by with with plates of food and drinks for a welcoming/ house-warming party. Then after a tour of their friend's new improved home the neighbors would be gushing excitedly about the quality workmanship and design of their new Pierce family home, and how they would be calling Pierce Pierce for his personal opinion on the improvements to their own castles and wondered if it was possible to include a moat and drawbridge in the front yard._

 _Mr Pierce loved the idea and couldn't wait to see the drawing board drafts, his only query was could they somehow put the family's cat Lord Tubbington in the ads, because he (the cat) had told his daughter Brittany quite seriously he wanted to try his paw at acting and that he even had an idea for his own costume._

 _Which is where Finn came in he had a list of the costumes required, and was to check with Berry's Costume and Hire shop that they would have enough and also give them time to get extras in if needed. So this particular day he makes his way to the shop on Starwood Street thinking about what his mom might make for dinner, suddenly frowning when he realizes he starts his freshman year high school in a week or so, and wonders where the summer went._

 _But he thought about what his mom always said "Remember Finn honey, every stage in your life is a new journey that can open so many doors if you just choose the right one, always just be you, you are special and can make your own mind up about things or which people to be friends with, without the need to follow the herd."_

 _Even though the thought of high school sort of scared him a little it was also exciting, he was looking forward to the extra curricular subjects he could take like photography, art and design as well as business and computing. Which he knew would help him later on when he joined his dad and Uncle in the family business. Since he could remember he had loved going to work with his dad and seeing how the company ran and a few times had helped with ideas for ad campaigns that won the contract and made Hudson Promotions and him by extension a lot of money._

 _While singing along softly to the song playing over the store speakers, Rachel unhurriedly, continued with her task of steam cleaning a rack of vampire costumes in the work room. It was hot work and as such Rachel was dressed simply in a tank top and shorts her long thick brunette hair, restrained somewhat, in a messy bun on the top of her head, her face was damp and flushed pink from the steam. When she'd finished with the hand held steamer and organized the costumes into their correct sizes so the rack looked tidy. Finally happy with the order, unable to help the fact she was a perfectionist and had a vehement dislike regarding things being out of order or untidy. Nodding her head in satisfaction she pushed the rack back towards the shop floor. Still singing along to the music. Hoping any customers would have a look around (she didn't hear the door bell) so was thankful that she had time to at least splash some cold water on her face and make herself a little more presentable._

 _But the sound of the doorbell ringing made her hurry, and for some unexplained reason Rachel was drawn immediately to the new comer without even seeing their face, she made her way around the rack only to bump face to chest into the cutest boy she had ever seen ever…_

 _With a big smile on his face and feeling extra lucky today, Finn Hudson pushed open the door of Berry's costume and hire, not having the slightest clue that one of those doors his mom was always talking about was about to open and change his life for ever._

 _Ducking slightly as to not bash his head on the low hanging bell. He made his way to the counter, but just to the left of the door he spotted a rack of zombie costumes and thought he'd just have a look while he waited for an assistant to come. Hudson Promotions had used Berry's before, as had Finn for Halloween a couple of years ago. But this was the first time Finn had been given the job of checking out what was needed for a campaign, He is just about to walk around the rack, putting his hand on the rail to check the sizes against the list his dad gave him when he suddenly crashes into a person wheeling another rack of costumes, a small person, a very cute girl person... A VERY VERY cute tiny girl person!_

 _"Oh man shoot… WHOA!..." Finn holds out his hands, making contact with the prettiest girl he has ever seen, trying to stop her from tripping over the rack and falling to the floor. Marveling at the sudden jolt of electricity that rushed through his body_

 _Finn is lost for words as the tiny girl who looks to be about his age rights herself and shyly bites her lip and swipes her fingers along her dark fringe moving her hair out of her eyes, her beautiful big brown eyes shining with something Finn couldn't understand and her face flushed a delicate pink._

 _"Oh dear I'm so very sorry are you alright?" She asks her voice shaky with worry._

 _"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, are you OK, man I'm really sorry … Ha, me and my giant clumsy feet..."_

 _"No really I'm fine thank you, Oh… um I'm Rachel by the way… Rachel Berry."_

 _"Ah… Finn Hudson, Finn Hudson... hi Rachel." He mumbles nervously wondering what is the matter with him, and why did he find it necessary to repeat his name like he was talking to a foreigner or something._

 _"Hello Finn, well if you are sure you are OK, is there something I can help you with in regards to costumes?"_

 _Finn is just standing there lost in her voice even though she only said half a dozen or so words, something he can't define has just happened. And of course all of a sudden he has lost the ability to speak. That is until he feels an explosion of heat run up his arm and settle somewhere in his chest._

 _"Finn are you sure you are alright? Do you need some water or something?"_

 _Shaking his head to clear the thick fog that appeared when Rachel touched his skin he licks his lips and runs his left hand through his dark hair then rests it on his neck. Finally finding his voice and swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he says._

 _"Yeah really I'm ok Rach, but um yeah I guess… I wonder if you can help me, My Dad's advertising company have just got a contract for Pierce Home improvements and we need Halloween type costumes, you know, zombies', skeletons' ghosts' and that kinda stuff, I have a list somewhere..."_

 _Finn pats his pockets a couple of times, the tiny girl standing in-front of him watching him with wide eyes and a smile that he reckons would rival the sun. His own shy smile showing his dimples off to their full dorky glory and his face feeling warm and mirrored in her big dark eyes._

 _"Hold on I have it somewhere… maybe I dropped it hang on…" he drags his eyes away from Rachel and bends his body slightly to check out the floor around their feet, but stops his nervous rambling the instant he feels Rachel's hand on his skin again and in that instant his lungs stop working and his head goes all dizzy and he feels like he might pass out. His brain snaps to order then when he hears her soft voice laced with laughter say…_

 _"Is this the paper you are looking for Finn?"_

 _He then feels her slide the sheet of notepaper from his fingers and smooth it out against her shirt clad belly._

 _Instead of words he answers her with a sheepish smile and nods his head, thinking she probably thinks he is a dork and wouldn't accept his invitation to go bowling with him on Saturday. (WHOA Hudson, where the heck did that come from? Man you only just met this girl and already you are asking her out.)_

 _Well, he thought his words were only in his head anyway and wondered why she had tears in her eyes, maybe he did do her some damage when he nearly knocked her to the floor …. his internal voice cursing his clumsy giant body, well giant compared to Rachel he reasons, his thoughts interrupted when a soft…_

 _"I'd love to go bowling with you Finn shall we say 1pm we shut the shop at 12 noon, will you pick me up from here?"_

 _All Finn can do is nod wondering what just happened but liking the idea more and more, he had never had much luck talking to girls before, they always got annoyed by his ability to ramble on in what they always said was 'stupid boy word vomit'. "Kings' know how to speak properly Finn and when we are in high school and running for prom court YOU will have to be more eloquent!"… well when he says 'they' he really means her, Quinn Fabray. The only girl in his grade school class that scares him and most of the boys._

 _But for the first time in his life he isn't made to feel stupid, maybe coz he has never tried to talk to the **'RIGHT'** girl before, one who doesn't think he dribbles crap and has the most beautiful deep brown eyes that seem to see right inside him. One who he wants to talk to and have her talk to him for a long time to come. He spends a few more minutes lost in her eyes and wondering why he's never noticed her at school, coz she is too pretty to forget, maybe he muses she was in the advanced classes and had different lunch times or something but now they have met he sure won't forget._

 _The loud tinkling of the door bell and calling of her name, shake both Finn and Rachel from their moment. Rachel turns from him to answer who he figures are her parents._

 _"Hi Dads', This is Finn Hudson from Hudson Promotions and they have a really big campaign coming up and are wondering if we can help them out with Halloween inspired costumes, here is the list of their requirements, we have enough don't we? If not I can make some more I know we have plenty of material out back."_

 _Rachel's speed of light speech was cut short by her Dad walking over to her and Finn and slowly taking the piece of paper from his daughter's hand and watching the boy watch his daughter with a look that for some reason didn't make him worry._

 _"Hello Finn, is it?" Smiling at Finn's rapid head nodding Leroy continues, well firstly thank you for considering us for your business requirements, I have seen plenty of your company's work and had previous dealings with them and think very highly of both your Father and Uncle, now let me introduce my self properly My name is Leroy Berry and this." indicating to a shorter man wearing round glasses and a beaming smile on his face that according to Finn is just like Rachel's) is my Husband Hiram Berry."_

 _Swallowing deeply again Finn offers his hand to the two men with a quiet "Hello Sir's it is nice to meet you and we at Hudson Promotions are very happy to use local business where we can, please just let us know if you have any problems with our request, my Dad's contact details are on the top of the page. So I will go now and see you soon I hope."_

 _Whilst the Mr. Berry's were checking over the list, Rachel had moved closer to him and squeezed his hand, then as she opened the door whispered to him that she was really looking forward to Saturday. Finn spent the 1o minutes it took to walk back to the office thinking about bowling and tiny girls with bright beaming smiles and kissing soft pink lips, not even acknowledging a particular blonde girl calling to him from the beauty salon as he passed by._

 _Rachel was thinking that she had already the outline for a fantastic story, one which she was positive would be a long time in the making, that thought making her smile extra wide. Nothing could wipe it off even the nasty tone of the wannabe queen of the popular group at school Quinn Fabray and her dim witted followers who couldn't help but comment on her clothes, and ask if she knew about the sale at the local Gap for kids store for the millionth time, when she saw them that afternoon at the market. Rachel just waved and gave the girls an even brighter smile saying she hoped they would be so lucky to one day find clothes that were individual instead of the production line cheerleaders outfit they always wore. She ignored the litany of curse words that followed her, instead chuckling aloud and wishing everyone she passed a wonderful day. Wondering on her way home why she had never seen Finn at school before as she is positive she wouldn't forget him, but then she didn't spend much time at all mixing with the other kids._

To be continued...

A/N: How was that? Please leave a review and tell us what you thought. Chapter two up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Time (There was a boy and girl)

Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is written by me, _lefthandedrn_. This is still in collaboration with my friends, _cab4five_ and _khazrn43_.

This chapter covers Finchel's courtship from ages 15-22. Thanks for all of your patience. This is a hobby for all of us to keep Finn/Cory/Finchel alive and making sure they get their happy ending. We write around our personal and professional schedules.

Finchel

Finn flipped the burgers and hot dogs while sipping slowly on his beer on the patio. He looked out across the well manicured lawn with their pool sitting off to the right. He was really going to miss this place. He and Rachel had raised their three kids here and there were so many wonderful memories. The family cookouts, pool parties, playing basketball and football in the back. Rachel had totally destroyed his new riding mower when they first moved in, trying to prove to him that she was tall enough to reach the petals. The yards was always full of kids, laughter and people just enjoying life.

Sighing, he plated the meat, covered it with foil and placed it on the picnic table. He had Rachel had bought a new house close to their kids, 8 miles away in each direction. Now he looked forward to his grandkids taking over his new back yard. He turned when he heard a commotion at the side of the garage where Ben had long since abandoned him to shoot baskets in the driveway.

"Dad?" came the familiar voice of his oldest daughter, Gail. Finn smiled as he opened his arms to greet her.

"Hi, honey," said Finn, kissing her cheek. "You just get here?"

"Yes. I had to wait for Jordan to finish AAU practice."

"Oh that's right, he moved up this year." Finn said, handing her a bottle of water. "He is quite tall for a 16 year old."

"Ha! I wonder where he got that from?" she smirked at Finn. Gail still adored her Dad. They had always been extremely close. It had broken his heart (and hers if she was being honest) when she married Brice and moved across state. He joked that it prepared him for the other two leaving. Now they all were overjoyed that their parents had finally retired and would be living in the same city as them.

"Mom in the house?" asked Gail, peeping under the foil-covered platter.

"Yes. She and Alice are working on the sides for our little cookout." All of a sudden a little streak of pink flew by with another little girl running behind her. Finn shifted to the side and chuckled. "And hello to you, Chelsea and Carrie," Finn shouted at the two. Giggling, the two yelled a quick 'Hi' and ran into the house.

Gail laughed. "Sorry about that, Dad. Charlie's wife, Melinda, gave them a box of _Sour Patch Kids_ for the ride here. They have been bouncing off the walls since." The back door opened and Rachel stepped out carrying a large container.

"Finn, how did..." she stopped noticing her oldest child smiling at her.

"Let me take that, Babe," said Finn, grabbing the container and placing it on the table.

"Hi, Mom," said Gail pulling her mother in for a hug. "Mmm, you always smell so good. Like home."

"Thank you, baby. When did you get here?" asked Rachel. Finn laughed to himself. It was still funny to see Rachel with her children, all of whom were taller then her.

"Well, about 15 minutes ago. I brought my kids and Carrie. Charlie and Melinda went to check on her Mom so I said Carrie could just ride with me. Save them an extra trip. They said 'hello' and they will meet you and Dad Monday at your new house to help you unload."

"Oh, good, good," replied Rachel, moving over next to Finn, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Where are the boys?"

"Playing ball. Can I help you and Dad with anything before I go?"

"Sure," said Rachel. "Since Chelsea and Carrie got here, I don't think I'm getting anymore help out of Alice. I have a few more containers to bring out so you can help with that." She headed in the back door. "Finn, is the ice cream churning?"

"Sure is," said Finn. "Hot dogs and hamburgers are ready. Gail honey, sure you don't wanna stay and eat? We have plenty."

"Nope, but thanks anyway. I'm still a vegetarian like Mom. Too many slaughtered animals on that table for me. I'll let you and the kids have at it. Plus, I want to get home before dark." She licked her tongue out at her Dad and then helped Rachel to carry the rest of the trays out.

"Okay, Gail," said Rachel, setting a pitcher of tea on the table. "That's everything. Go so you can get on the road." She then hugged her daughter.

Gail turned and hugged her Dad before heading toward the driveway. "See you and Dad Monday. Love you."

"Love you too," said Finn, "and be careful. Call when you get home." She waved in acknowledgment and then disappeared around the corner.

 _ **Few hours later...**_

"Oh Nana," said Alice, settling in on the L-shaped couch. "I wanna see more of your book!"

"What book?" asked Chelsea.

"We found this real neat book in Nana and Poppy's closet," answered Ben, polishing off his ice cream sundae. "They're dressed in these crazy outfits."

Jordan shifted around in the chair. "Poppy, do I have to listen to this? Can't I just go up to my room?" He whined.

Finn looked firmly over at his grandson. "No, you may not and 'yes' you need to stay down here with everyone else. Now, feel free to sit here and play on that phone of yours but your Nana looks forward to all of us sitting here, together. Am I clear, Jordan?"

Jordan nodded, knowing that when Finn talked seriously to them, he meant business. Jordan had always highly admired his Poppy. Finn was his hero.

Finn was a college athlete who had set all kinds of records in basketball and baseball at his college. Everyone says Jordan looks and acts just like him as a teenager. And he heard his Mom when she talked about how loving and gentle he has always treated their Nana. She had told him, his siblings and cousins about growing up in the Hudson household, this very house. It was always filled with laughter and so much love. This was the favorite hangout for theirs friends. She told of how her female friends would sit and drool over Poppy and go on and on about how handsome he was. How the single Moms at her school activities would openly flirt with him. But she knew her Dad only had eyes for his wife, _his Rachel_.

His Nana (as he watched her curled up against his Poppy), was a compact little ball of energy. She was beautiful still, even with the scattered strands of gray that were layered throughout her thick wavy brown hair. Her olive skin remained smooth. His sister, Chelsea, took after his Nana. Petite, loud and full of energy. He sighed, settling into the couch as his Nana continued with her story.

"Ok, let's see," she said as she flipped through more pictures. Finn stopped her at a particular one. Smiling up at him she continued. "Well, like I said last night, after your Poppy got up the nerve to ask me out, we started dating that next week. We had been going strong, going on some pretty exciting and romantic dates." Rachel then passed around the picture they had been looking at.

"What kind of date is this?" asked Bradley, giggling. "What in the world do you have on?"

Finn looked at Rachel as she nodded for him to tell about the picture. "I took your Nana to the school's Halloween Festival that year. We had been dating for about a year. We were sophomores."

"Nana, are you _Batgirl_?" asked Joshua.

"No, I was _Catwoman_. And your Poppy is _Batman_. I started to go as _Batgirl_ but I thought _Catwoman_ 's outfit was sexier." Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah right, Rach. As I recall, your Dads were fresh outta _Catgirl_ suits and they only had that one extra small that fit you like..."

"Finn! Anyway, we had so much fun going from booth to booth playing games and dancing. That is until Sam talked your grandfather into going with him to the cheerleaders kissing booth." Rachel let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, come on babe! That was what, 50 years ago," Finn whined.

Jordan looked over at Finn, smirking. "What did you do, Poppy?"

Rachel answered for him. "He kissed another girl and I broke up with him! That's all!" The kids all giggled as Finn turned red.

"It wasn't like that, not exactly. See, my buddy Sam had a big crush on this cheerleader named Kitty and she was running the booth along with a few others. So, I just stood in line with him, you know, for moral support. Next thing I know Sam pushed me in front of one of the cheerleaders..."

"Not just _any_ cheerleader, Quinn Fabray! Miss blonde-I'm-gonna-take-your-boyfriend bitchy cheerleader, was in a liplock with you when I walked up!"

"She kissed _me_ , Rachel. I didn't kiss her back."

"Well, you didn't exactly fight her off, either. Anyway, Quinn smiled at me and walked off. And that's when I dumped your Poppy and walked home."

"How long did you stay broke up, Nana?" asked Carrie.

"All of 2 weeks. She couldn't stand being without me," smirked Finn.

"Yeah right. You kept calling me whining and crying..." laughed Rachel

"No, I didn't! Well, I don't remember that," said Finn, looking down.

"Yes you did, Then you made called Sam explain what happened and I by that time I felt sorry for you and took you back." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," said Finn, "let's look at some other pictures," quickly changing subjects.

The kids flipped through the photo book when Chelsea exclaimed, "Poppy, you were a king? And Nana, you are beautiful. Were you a queen?" She turned the book around to show Finn and Rachel the picture they all were staring at.

Finn was in a simple black suit with a purple shirt and purple striped tie that matched Rachel's strapless purple gown. "Oh, that was Homecoming our junior year," Rachel said, smiling.

"Yeah, that was a special night for us. I was chosen as homecoming king, thus the crown and Quinn was homecoming queen." Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel, kissing her temple. "But your Nana was the prettiest girl there that night. I only had eyes for her .long," he said kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Ah, yucky," said Chelsea. Rachel threw a pillow at her as she giggled.

"Tell us about, Poppy," said Jordan.

"Well, they decided that that year's Homecoming theme was ' _Enchanted_ _'_ and everyone, especially the girls, were to dress to that theme. Since there's not much guys can do with that theme, we decided to really go all out with Rachel's dress. So we started sorting through the gowns at your great grand dads' store..."

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _"Come on Finn,"_ _Rachel said,_ _tugging her boyfriend into the overly decorated gym. The homecoming decorating committee had attempted to transform the place into a castle topped of_ _f_ _with matching gold decorated chairs sitting on stage representing the royal thro_ _ne_ _._

 _Rachel raced over to their group of friends who had a table reserved by the stage. Finn's basketball teammates were there with their dates along with some of Rachel's friends on the school newspaper. After greeting everyone Finn and Rachel headed for the dance floor_ _, her sparkling purple dress shining on the dance floor._

 _As the night wore on, they now were sitting and sipping on punch and chatting with their friends. Finn pulled Rachel into his lap and slid his arm around her waist as Rachel leaned into him. Kissing her forehead he whispered in her ear, "_ _H_ _aving a good time, baby?"_

 _Rachel smiled, snuggling closer to him. She was so happy. Her and Finn had been going strong for a year and a half and she was so in love with him. And tonight they had promised to give themselves to each other_ _for the first time._ _Rachel had never felt this way before and she wanted to finally show Finn how much he meant to her. She looked up at him and saw the same love and devotion coming_ _in_ _his eyes_ _as she nodded 'yes'._

 _Then they heard Mrs. Greene, staff advisor for the_ _H_ _omecoming committee_ _,_ _asking for everyone's attention. "The final tabulations are in for this year's_ _H_ _omecoming king and queen. When I call your name, please come up to the stage. This year's king is ...let's hear it for Mr. Finn Hudson!"_

 _Rachel stood up as everyone clapped loudly. A few of the guys at the table yelled and girls were screaming. Finn was so very popular. Not just for his looks but he was so very kind and generous and caring. He was slow to anger and very rarely got upset . Rachel was high strung, very talkative and quite passionate about anything she was involved in. He and Rachel_ _just_ _balanced each other off._ _That's why they worked._

 _After Finn walked on stage and was reluctantly crowned_ _,_ _Mrs. Greene announced the queen. "And this year's queen is the lovely...Ms. Quinn Fabray!" There was loud applause as Quinn sauntered up to the stage, smiling at Finn and pulling him in for a hug. Finn looked over at Rachel who had a faint smile on her face. Rachel mouthed the word "bitch" as they crowned Quinn._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, your royal couple!" The crowd applauded as "_ _ **Back At One**_ _" started playing. "Finn, Quinn, time for your dance," Ms. Greene said, smiling at the couple. Quinn_ _then_ _reached her hand out for Finn, smiling broadly._

 _Finn frowned, shaking his head_ _and pulling his hand back. He had learned his lesson a long time ago. He was not risking losing Rachel again because of Quinn Fabray's games._ _"No way," he said pushing pass her._

 _"But Finn!" whined Quinn. "We're suppose to dance. Where are you going?"_

 _"To dance with my girlfriend._ _Later, Quinn._ _" Finn continued toward a shocked Rachel, gathering her in his arms and spinning her out to the dance floor._

 _ **End of flashback.**_ _ **...**_

"Way to go, Poppy," said Joshua. Finn squeezed Rachel's waist as they both remembered the rest of that night and how special it was to them. They had consummated their relationship that night and it had been so beautiful. Of course they couldn't tell the kids _that_ part of the story.

"Okay kids," said Rachel standing. "That's enough for tonight. Time for bed." There were groans. "We'll look at a few more pictures tomorrow after we get some more packing done. Let's go upstairs."

Finchel

Rachel stood in the kitchen helping Chelsea, Carrie and Alice to box up the non-perishables in the pantry. Finn was in the garage with the twins packing and the two oldest grandkids were packing books and magazines in the office/library that Rachel and Finn had shared for years.

"Okay girls, that about does it in here," Rachel said, writing 'PANTRY' on the sealed box. "Take a break. There are some popcicles in the freezer. I'm going to check on the boys in the office."

Walking in the office Rachel saw the two teens looking at Finn's old Xbox from college. "Nana, I can't believe Pops still has this old thing," said Ben. "Dad said he used to play with him and something about marathons with Uncle Puck and his other buddies?"

"Yeah," said Rachel smiling. "That thing got him into a lot of trouble when we were in college. But he loved it so go ahead and pack it." She turned around and saw that the boys had gotten quite a bit done. "That's about enough for now guys. We still have a few more days before the movers get here. Go, have some fun until dinnertime." She reached up and tousled Jordan's thick head of hair as they ran outside. Those two looked more like Finn everyday.

After a day of swimming in the pool, dinner and baths, everyone sat around in their pj's waiting for their grandparents to continue their stories about the picture book. Even Jordan had left his phone upstairs to listen.

"Well," said Rachel holding up a picture of her and Finn in their graduation caps and gowns, "We graduated from high school still happy and very much a couple." She reached over and squeezed Finn's hand. "But don't get me wrong, we had our minor disagreements."

"Yeah," added Finn, "your Nana could be very stubborn at times but I could always charm the..."

"Finn! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Jordan and Ben gave each other a knowing look because they had seen their grandparents making out before when they thought they were alone in the house. Their parents had said that it had always been that way. The kids and grandkids noticed that Finn and Rachel were always touching each other whenever they were in the same room. "Anyway," continued Rachel, giggling as Finn tickled the back of her neck. "That was a very happy day in our lives but kinda sad, too."

"Poppy, why does Nana have a gold thing on her gown and you don't? Is is because she's a girl?" asked Alice.

"No," answered Finn. "Your Nana was super smart and that gold collar showed everyone she was. And I was...just not."

"Finn, stop that. That's not true. "See Alice, your Poppy thought that it was more productive to spend his time skateboarding off the roof of your G-Mom Carole's house onto the driveway with Puck and Sam than spending that time studying!" laughed Rachel.

"Aw, come on Rach! You didn't have to tell them that," exclaimed Finn, blushing.

"But honey after that, you clamped down and hit the books."

"Yeah, I did," smiled Finn. "But because you wouldn't let me kiss you til I finished my homework," winked Finn. He then bent down and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "And when we graduated, your Nana had a full scholarship to Journalism school and I got a basketball scholarship."

"To the same school?"

"Naw. But my school was only about an hour away which wasn't too bad." Rachel looked up at Finn, sadly.

"It was a tough four years, though. I hadn't gone more than a day or two without seeing your grandfather since we started dating and there were some lonely times."

"Well, looks like you made it work."

"Had to," said Finn as they continued flipping through the book. "I couldn't live without her. We took turns about every weekend driving to see the other. And we had holidays, summer and spring breaks together." He then squeezed Rachel's shoulder. He handed the book back to the kids as they continued looking at pictures of Finn and Rachel through their college years.

Joshua stopped at a particular picture . "Oh good lord, Poppy," he said, giggling. "What is that all over your face?"

"And why do you and Nana have on cowboy outfits?"asked Bradley.

"Looka there. Nana has on a cowboy hat," giggled Alice.

"Well," started Rachel.

"No, no," interrupted Finn, "let me tell this part. "See, Rachel and I had finished up our junior year of college and was well on our way to getting our degrees. It was in the fall of our senior year and your Nana's 21st birthday was quickly coming up. All of our friends and me had already turned 21. See, turning 21 is a big step in life. It's like you are officially and adult. You can do so much more at the age. And I wanted to do something real special for her birthday. So I gathered her college friends and my friends, plus Puck and Sam and their dates and we decided to go to a Dude Ranch for the weekend."

"A what ranch?" asked Ben.

"A Dude Ranch. It's a place where grown ups can dress up like cowboys and cowgirls and pretend that they live on a ranch or a farm for the weekend. You know, like those westerns on TV? Well anyway, we all went to Rachel's Dads' store and got costumes for the weekend and then headed for a ranch in Nevada...

 _ **Flashback...**_.

" _Come on, Rachel," said Finn, trying to encourage his girlfriend to mount her horse. "J.R. here is going to help you up on your horse."_

" _But Finn, this horse is so big." She turned toward J.R. the 'ranch hand' that was taking them on the trail. "Don't you have anything smaller."_

 _He laughed. "No, Miss. This is the smallest and he's the most tame. You will be fine. I will be right beside you, okay?"_

 _Rachel looked at him, hesitantly, and then nodded. She mounted the horse with his assistance and realized that her fear was unfounded. They headed off down this trail as J.R. explained what they were going to do. "Well, we have about another mile to go down this trail and then we'll camp for the evening. We'll pitch our tents and then built a fire for supper. You have your provision on your saddle, water in your canteens. Any questions?"_

 _Everyone smiled, shaking their heads no as they continued down the trail. After awhile, they arrived at a beautiful lake, surrounded by a clearing and sitting off in the background, thick woods. J.R. must have seen some of the women looking off at the woods eerily. "Don't worry, ladies. Those woods are there for effect. This whole ranch is surrounded by tall, electric fences. It is very safe here. Aint no varmits gonna get ya!" He laughed._

 _Everyone pitched their tents. With Finn and Rachel arguing because Rachel wanted to read the instructions and Finn prefer to just wing it. But, they got it up and were now sitting around the campfire humming as Sam and Puck played their guitars. Finn then turned toward Rachel, "Babe, let's go for a walk."_

" _Out here in the dark, Finn? I don't know."_

" _I'll be with you and beside, it's safe out here. Come on," he said, pulling her up by her arm and heading toward the lake. They walked hand in hand slowly along the sandy banks of the man-made lake._

 _The moon was full and shining brightly from the darkened sky, illuminating the two lovers. Suddenly, Finn stopped and turned toward Rachel. "Rachel, you know I love you, right?" Rachel nodded, her heart pounding in her chest. "We've been with each other since we were 14 years old. That's a long time but with each of those years, my love just grows. I wake up each morning and I love you just a little bit more." Rachel now had tears in her eyes because she knew where this was going. Finn lifted his hand to cup her chin. "You are so beautiful and caring and have always been so supportive of me, of us. We've had our bad times but there are so, so many good times that I quickly forget the bad. My family adores you. My friends adore you. I adore you. So much so I just can't imagine my life without you. So, Rachel Berry, will you please marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?"_

 _This is when Rachel lost it. She buried her face into Finn's shirt and sobbed. She was crying so hard she couldn't get a word out to answer Finn's questions. Finn just wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair and let her cry. After a few moments, he had to get a response from her. "Rachel, baby will you?"_

 _Rachel sniffled, lifting her head to meet Finn's eyes in that shone brightly in the moonlight. "God, yes, yes, yes! Finn, I love you so much!" was all that Rachel could get out. He then captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately, relying to her through that kiss how much he loved and needed her._

 _When they finally pulled apart, Finn nervously reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out the black velvet box that held most of his savings. He then slid the 2 carat princess cut diamond ring onto her trembling finger and sealed their engagement with another deep kiss. Then they walked hand in hand back to the campsite where Rachel showed off her birthday present to their friends._

 _After congratulations and promises of invitations to the wedding, he and Rachel settled into their tent. After they ended up removing their clothes Finn slid into the sleeping bag with her. After a few rounds of kissing, the couple had ended up on top of the sleeping bag as Finn finally settled on top of Rachel, between her legs. Suddenly he jumped, shaking his head. Settling back down he relaxed atop of Rachel again when he felt a sting to his backside._

" _Finn, what's wrong? You keep jerking and shaking. I thought you didn't have...you know...that problem anymore?"_

" _Damn!" said Finn, slapping his face and then his neck. Rolling off Rachel he continued slapping at his head and shoulder. Now Rachel was really getting worried._

 _Sitting up, she looked over at Finn. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

" _Mosquitoes, Rach. There's everywhere. Biting..." slap! ..."me! Put your clothes on. We can't sleep in here. They put their clothes back on and ran to J.R.'s tent informing him of their problem. After spraying their tent with Raid they finally settled down, going to sleep fully clothed this time._

 _ **End of flashback...**_

The grandkids were all laughing hard, some holding their stomachs and Jordan had tears in his eyes. "That is not that funny," said Finn, holding back a smile. He didn't mention the naked part of the story and what he and Rachel were about to do in that tent.

"Poppy," said Chelsea, "the mosquitoes bit you that bad?"

"Yes," said Rachel giggling. "That's what those pink spots were on him in that picture. We can to use a whole bottle of calamine lotion on him when we got back to the ranch. Even the mosquitoes loved them some Finny." Everyone laughed. "Anyway, that was the day that your Poppy asked me to marry him and gave me this beautiful ring." She then leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"So, we finished up our senior year. Rachel graduated with a degree in Photo Journalism and got a job here with the local publishing company as an editor and I got a degree in Business and started working for my Dad and uncle. And," he finished, looking over at Carrie ad Alice, "looks like our little ones are sleepy. Let's get them upstairs and back to packing tomorrow." He lifted Carrie and Ben took Alice and they all headed upstairs for the night.

 **Song: "Back At One" song by Brian McKnight**


	3. Chapter 3 A Boy Marries a Girl

_I'm sorry this has taken so long. I had horrible writers block and I hope you all are still interested. Sorry to my writing partners lefthandedrn and cab4fiive. No excuse for taking so long. I'm not entirely happy with this but it is what it is. As always this is dedicated to our favorite Canadian._

 _Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!_

* * *

Chapter Three: A Boy Marries A Girl

Jordan was the first one awake, so he made his way to the kitchen. He started extracting the necessities for a Hudson breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, Sausage and pancake mix. He then started the coffee maker trying to make coffee for his grandparents.

His back was to the door; he didn't see or hear his Nana sneaking in the kitchen. She crept up behind him and then said "what you doing?". Jordan was so surprised he jumped throwing the coffee out of the bag all around the kitchen counter.

"Oh Jordan, I'm so sorry" Rachel said automatically going to clean the counter. "Nana you scared the crap out of me" "I didn't mean to scare you" She responded. "That's okay I'll get the griddle started."

The rest of the kids and Finn joined Jordan and Rachel in the kitchen when the smell of food wafted through the house.

Once everyone was settled and food was beginning to disappear. Carrie cleared her throat gaining the attention of everyone at the table. "Nana can you tell us the rest of the story from the sparkly notebook. There are so many pictures of a party."

Rachel smiled and told her to get the book and pictures while the boys cleaned up the breakfast. Once the children were settled Rachel and Finn took seats next to one another to tell the tale of their engagement party, wedding and honeymoon.

Ben looked at the photos and started laughing. "Why is this woman wearing food on top of her head.?"

Finn chuckles and looks to Rachel "Honey you want to take that one?"

Rachel began;

"My papa and daddy were over the moon about the engagement they wanted to plan everything." Finn interrupted. "Except Grandma Carole was just as excited and thought the groom's family should throw the engagement party."

Rachel laughs as she recalls the events of them telling the parents they were engaged.

 _Finn and Rachel returned from the dude ranch and invited their parents to dinner at Breadstix. The parents arrived having a feeling what was happening. Finn did ask for permission from the daddies Berry. Carole knew Finn had planned it._

 _Rachel couldn't contain her excitement. The parents barely sat before she threw her ring finger out and shouted "We're engaged!" The parents all exclaim in happiness. That's where the end of amicability ends._

" _We gonna hire the best wedding coordinator and have a huge engagement party. Oh we could have a couples themed engagement party. The guest can come and get costumes from the shop. Maybe famous couples of history" Hiram was going on when Carole interrupted._

" _Hold on Hiram, I understand the bride's family traditionally pays for the wedding but as the grooms family James and I should plan and pay or the engagement party," Finn looks at his dad who takes his glass of wine and downs it shrugging at him._

" _Well Carole, I believe that we will do just fine with both. So you don't have to worry about anything," Leroy contributes. James sees Carole about to explode and intervenes. "Look, Hiram and Leroy. It is Finn's day too and Carole wants to be involved…" He was interrupted by Hiram "Excuse me it is Rachel's day. She is the bride and as the bride's fathers we will be …" Carole started to interrupt once again when Finn and Rachel stood up and started to leave._

" _Where are you going?" Leroy asked_

" _Well you four certainly don't need us here. So Finn and I will plan the engagement party and wedding without you." Rachel stomped her foot. She knew it was juvenile but she was trying to get her point across._

" _If all you're gonna do is fight we'd rather do the planning ourselves:" Finn said._

" _Hold on. Look at what you three have managed to do in the short time we've been here. You are all alienating our children from planning their own wedding. Hiram and Leroy you should plan the wedding with Rachel and Finn. Carole you should plan the engagement party with Rachel and Finn." James spoke with authority. Finn mouthed thanks dad and James nodded._

" _He's right dad's. I am the bride but Finn is also the groom and he has a right to have a say in how our wedding should be."_

" _Same goes for the engagement party mom. We don't what you to fight. It's supposed to be a happy occasion."_

 _That is when it was decided they would hire Hummel Occasions to plan and oversee both the party and the wedding._

* * *

 _Carole, Finn and Rachel were at the Hudson home awaiting the party planner to arrive. Rachel had just put the canapes on the table when the doorbell rang. Finn got up and answered the door. What he found would forever be ingrained into his mind. Not in a good way either._

 _Standing in front of Finn was a tallish man, not as tall as him obviously, with a black hat similar to a fedora with what looked like 10 varieties of exotic bird feathers. As Finn's eyes roamed down he saw a lithe man with soft features, was that eyeliner? Looking further down he noticed the man was wearing what Rachel called a corset. His black skinny jeans were tucked into a pair of leather boots. Finn's eyes raked back up to the man who smiled and introduced himself._  
 _"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. Hummel Occasions." "Finn, Finn Hudson" Finn held out his hand to shake the smaller man's hand and Kurt took it weakly and shook delicately "An Chante!" Kurt exclaimed and Finn moved indicating Kurt should follow him into the house._

 _Finn lead him into the family room where his mom and Rachel were waiting. "Mom, Rach this is Kurt Hummel, Hummel Occasions, this is my mother Carole Hudson and my stunning Fiancé Rachel Berry" Finn introduced them._

 _Carole spoke first "It is so great to meet you." "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson it is great to meet you as well." Kurt responded. "The beautiful bride, Nice to meet me you"_

 _Rachel smiled taking Kurt's outstretched hand. 'Very nice to meet you. So you own the business?"_

 _They all sat and Carole offered Kurt a beverage as he answered Rachel's question. "I do, although it wasn't what I originally started off doing. I was going to Tisch for Musical theatre. One of my friend was getting married and asked if I'd help her plan. While planning her wedding I found my true calling. So I switch my major and moved home. I'm originally from Lima. I normally don't do the consultations myself, I have a team that helps me now, I usually oversee and things like that."_

" _Well if you don't do the day to day, why are you here?" Finn asked bluntly._

" _FINN!" his mother admonished._

" _No, it's fine Mrs. Hudson. Well, I remember you and your fiancé from High School." Kurt explained._

" _What?" They both inquired._

" _Well, I went to Lima High and we used to be rivals with your high School McKinley and really who in Allen County has heard about the epic love story of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry."_

 _Finn and Rachel looked at each other and Kurt noticed adding "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be creepy, but I think the couple who had the epic romance deserves an epic engagement party and wedding and I just don't trust my staff not to do it like I'd do it. I just want it to be as great as your love story."_

 _Rachel smiled. "Okay, so Finn, Carole and I have talked about a few things but I'd like to hear your ideas."_

 _Kurt, the two Hudsons and Rachel discussed the ideas and finally came up with a plan._

" _I understand, you want both you and Finn represented in the party. So I think, we should go with an old Hollywood elegant feel to the engagement party. It will have all the glamour for you Rachel and will be understated for you._

 _Kurt left with the same flourish as he entered. Over the course of two months Carole and Rachel worked with Kurt. The engagement party went off without a hitch. And the wedding planning was set to begin Monday after the party._

 _Finn had to work on the day Carole and Rachel were meeting with Kurt and his assistant. Rachel and Carole made their way to Columbus to meet with Kurt. They were looking at the displays when a blonde woman entered the room. Carole greeted her "Hi, I'm Carole Hudson and this is my future daughter in law Rachel…" She was cut off by the woman "Berry I know" Rachel turned and froze while the blonde seemed to revel in Rachel's discomfort._

 _Before either of them could say anything Kurt rushed into the room. "Okay ladies let's get this show on the road."_

"Who was the blonde woman Poppy" Josh asked.

"We are getting there. Hold your horses" Finn responded. "Okay now where were we…Oh so…"

 _Kurt, Carole, Rachel and Kurt's assistant worked to pick out color scheme, flowers table settings etc. They had to get all of this done because Finn wanted to get married in three months. He didn't want to wait to be married to Rachel anymore._

" _So is this a shot gun wedding" Kurt's assistant asked with distain._

 _Carole gasped and then spoke "That is a very rude and very personal question. But for your information, NO! Finn and Rachel love each other and are not pregnant."_

 _"Thank you Carole. NO Quinn, I don't get knocked up and pretend it didn't happen"_

 _"Oh, please like Finn Hudson would marry you willingly" Quinn quipped._

 _Kurt and Carole sat there as the two women sparred with words._

 _Kurt interrupted. "Quinn that is highly unprofessional and I will not have you speaking to my clients in such a manner. Do you know each other?"_

" _Yes, Kurt we do" Rachel said tersely._

" _I apologize it was not my intentions to be rude. I can't help sometimes when I think of Rachel and Finn but to be transformed back to my high school self. It will never happen again."_

"That's the same woman you were telling us about the other day gram" Chelsea inquired.

"The one and the same. Let's skipped to the wedding. Throughout the entire planning Quinn was still snipping at me and I'd never let Poppy come to meet with Kurt if she was going to be there. Not that I didn't' trust Poppy. It was her and her pettiness." Rachel started the story once more.

* * *

" _Well Mrs. Hudson how do you feel?" Finn asked his bride as he looked deep into the chocolate eyes his loved since he was 15 years old._

" _I Feel like a married woman Mr. Hudson. WOW That's weird. Your dad has been Mr. Hudson for so long it feels wrong to call you that." Rachel giggled._

" _Then I'll call you wifey and you can call me…" Finn thought and Rachel finished his sentence_  
 _"Husband"_

" _Yeah you can" Finn kissed his wife. "I need to use the restroom" Rachel said as she pulled away and looked for her maid of honor to help with the dress._

 _Meanwhile Finn got a drink and was standing near the cake. He felt a hand on his back. One he did not recognize. He turned to look down into the face of Quinn Fabray. "Hello Finn" She smiled._

 _Finn was confused. 'what the hell are you doing here? Rachel will be so upset"_

" _I'm the wedding planner's assistant she knows I'm here." Quinn responded coyly._

" _Well I don't care. I don't want you here. You always hated Rachel and I together and on numerous occasions have tried everything in your power to break us up. I'd like you to leave."_

 _Quinn gets an evil look on her face as she sees Rachel coming back from the restroom "Finn, Finn, that's not very nice. I know you feel some obligation to the hobbit but we could you know see each other on the side." With that she grabs Finn's face trying to mash her lips to his but he is stronger and pulls away throwing Quinn into the cake._

 _Rachel walks/runs up to her new husband and the blonde harlot just in time to see Quinn flying through the air and land on her cake._

" _What the hell is going on Finn?" Rachel asked._

" _Well Ms. Fabray still feels like she can come between us. She tried to kiss me and I kind of forgot my own strength."_

 _"MY CAKE!" they hear from a feminine voice that is so high dogs can only make out the rest._

 _They see Kurt coming up and fanning himself. "What happened?"_

" _She happened. I want her out of my wedding." Rachel cried into Finn's chest._

 _Carole and James along with the Mr. Berrys arrived and James spoke "And Mr. Hummel if you want to keep your good name and reputation I'd suggest you fire this woman before everyone the Hudsons and Berrys do business with will hear about this."_

" _Of course, that goes without saying. Ms. Fabray you are fired. Don't bother to ever try and work in this state in this business because all of my contacts will be informed of your lack of professionalism._

The kids looked at their grandparents until Carrie decided to speak "Wow Poppy. I never thought you'd do something like that."

Finn looked embarrassed. Rachel said "Carrie, it wasn't like that. The woman threw herself at your poppy and his instincts kicked in. He didn't hurt her. And she shouldn't have tried to put her filthy mouth on my man."

* * *

The kids laughed and all was well. Once the kids were in bed, Finn and Rachel looked at the pictures of their honeymoon.

 _The Hudson's bought Finn and Rachel a honeymoon to Belize. They had just checked into their suite._

" _Finn look at this view of the Caribbean Ocean. The water is so blue"_

" _It is beautiful Babe" Finn stated but was looking at Rachel and not the view out the door._

 _Rachel turned to see her husband who had removed his button down and stood before her in a pair of cargo shorts with the button and zipper undone. Rachel licked her lips, finding purchase on his own._

 _Finn picked up his tiny wife, kissing her while walking back toward the bed. He set her down and began to remove her clothes. Kissing in between disrobing, finally naked, Finn pushed into his wife._

 _Rachel gasps at the stretch of Finn. He began thrusting. Rachel meeting him thrust for thrust. "Oh Finn!" she mewled. "Fuck" was the earned groan from Finn. Rachel watched Finn's face as he loved her. He was the most beautiful man she's ever seen._

 _Finn sat back on his calves pulling Rachel up to sit in his lap. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finns neck with her knees bent beside his thighs. Rachel began to ride Finn as he pushed up into her hard and faster. The sweat was beading on their overheated skin. Finn sucked on Rachel's breast. Lapping the salty sweat into his mouth with her taut nipple. Rachel was pulling Finn's hair exposing his neck to her lips._

 _Rachel pushed Finn down so his back was now on the bed continuing to ride her husband's stiffen cock. Finn felt all of Rachel as she rode his length. Watching her and her small but perfect breast bounce as she bounced. Finn's hand caressed her ribs up to the underside of her breast. He filled his hand with the left perky boob. Pinching and rolling the nub between his forefinger and thumb._

" _More Finn" came from his wife. He took his other hand that had landed on her hip and moved it to where they were connected. He found the swollen, throbbing bundle of nerves atop her slit. He rubbed in small circles cause the musical sounds emanating from his tiny love._

 _Finn could feel Rachel was close. Her walls started to quiver causing him to swell and empty into her. She rode the wave of ecstasy, finally falling forward atop her man._

" _I love you" Finn said_

" _I Love you too" Rachel gave back._

That was the best vacation of their lives. "Mmmm, that was so good" Rachel purred while her husband kissed her neck.

"Are you talking about the honeymoon or what I'm doing right now?" Finn inquired

"Both" She giggled.

"Well Mrs. Hudson, I think we should reenact that part of the honeymoon." Finn groaned pushing himself against his wife's behind.

"I like the way you thin Mr. Hudson"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Once upon a time there was a girl_ _who met_ _a boy!_**

 _ **A KELCHAROL collaboration story**_

 _ **This chapter has an **M** rating for actual and implied sexy scenes.**_

 ** _A/N: Thankyou you all so much for the_ _great_ _response to this co-authored Finchel fic, we are still_ _writing_ _our own_ _stuff_ _as well_ _,_ _t_ _his is just a bit of fun._**

 ** _In this chapter_ _Finchel are in their late twenties and on the eve of celebrating their 5_ _th_ _wedding anniversary_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4:_ _Is she an_ _Angel or_ _devi_ _l_ _in_ _skin-tight leather?_ _-_ _written by cab4five_**

Ben Hudson and his cousin Jordan Eason have just returned from, a vintage car show and demonstration by a group of trick motorbike riders at the local race track, the last 2 hours had been spent watching the death defying stunts and thrilling synchronised riding and driving with wide eyed awe, and the boys have been talking about nothing else the entire way home, and how they want to get a bike when they are older. But don't suppose their Mom's will let them coz of the dangers and the fact there is no trunk to carry anything like a school bag (groan) or groceries (well they do agree that is an important point, they did inherit the Hudson food appreciation genes after all).

They are staying with Nana and Poppy Hudson for a couple of days, helping them to finish with the last few things that needed to be packed, for the move to a retirement condo, which will be much closer to their own families, which the grandkids are super stoked about. Coz as far as grand parents go, Nana and Poppy are pretty much the coolest ones out there. Every time the kids find something they think is interesting, it somehow leads to a story and photos in Nana's old album, which they love, (and as long as none of their friends at school find out they like to sit and listen to 'story time', then all is cool, though even if the other kids do somehow find out, the boys don't really care. Coz Nana's stories are super awesome). So the boys are on a quest to find something and hear another story, before their cousins and siblings get in first, and being as they are the oldest cousins at 16, Jordan and Ben think they are well old enough for some more _'adult story telling'_ coz they know Nana and Poppy leave out a lot of the good bits. Not that they want to hear about their grandparents getting down and dirty or anything… coz man that is just too creepy and gross, but just a little more action like maybe a punch up would be cool.

They can tell their grandparents must have been one of those super mushy couples when they were younger. Coz even now they are always kissing and hugging, and they way their Poppy looks at Nana … it's almost like he thinks she is made of some rare expensive china or special glass or something. But Nana looks up to him, (well it's hard for her not to really as she is so much shorter than most people 'cept maybe their kid sisters' and cousin) like he is the bravest hero or knight or the richest king in the world. It gets a bit much sometimes all the lovey dovey stuff but both boys know even at their young age, that the love their grandparents have for each other is one of those extra special ones and they hope when it is their turn to find one the same. Then they remember that Nana and Poppy were only 14 year old high school freshman when they met.

When they got downstairs in the morning after a bit of a sleep in they were greeted by their Pop who was sitting at the kitchen counter reading the sports section of the local newspaper, just finishing off his favorite breakfast.

"Morning guys, looks like we are on our own today, coz Nana is having a day out with her friends, and the other kids have sports or whatever it was she said they had to do. So we get to eat the good stuff, there are plenty of waffles, bacon and maple syrup so dig in before it gets cold."

"Yummy, thanks Pop, Oh man I love waffles an' they are the proper ones not those vegan things Mom has that taste like paper." Jordan grumbles then perks up when he notices the rest, "Cool, hey real bacon too." Then loads his plate 5 high with the crunchy, golden still warm waffles, topped with as much bacon as will fit and then proceeds to drown the lot in syrup, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he concentrates while carefully carrying his plate to the counter.

Finn laughs as he remembers the fact that of his and Rach's 3 kids Jordan's mom Gail was and still is the vegetarian, and until the boys Charlie and Harry came along, would tag team with her mom to try and persuade him to not eat meat, usually that persuasion was in the form of wide brown eyes and a pout standing with her tiny hands clamped over her hips looking like a miniature Rachel, and just to make sure her point was well and truly delivered, the looks were followed by long tear filled monologues, about baby chickens and little piggies or moo cows that would never grow up and have a nice life and don't you feel bad daddy! He used to cringe just as much at the mention of Thanksgiving, coz that is a whole other mess, about orphaned baby turkeys and whatnot. Unfortunately for Gail neither her husband Brice or her 3 boys, follow her food choices, though when she was very small Chelsea wanted to do everything her Momma did which included eating the same things, but once she got a taste of BBQ spare ribs, Christmas ham or roast turkey (not the icky cardboard..., sorry tofu one) she switched to being a carnivore just like her brothers.

"Well then you'd better eat up buddy, and just coz I know your pain, I'll treat you guys to a burger for lunch and maybe a couple of games at the bowling alley, how does that sound?"

Happily nodding their thanks amid moans and the sounds of chewing the boys tucked into their breakfast. Before Ben asked "Where do you want us to pack today Pop?

"How's the garage sound, there isn't that much left so it shouldn't take too long, then we can get to our boys day out. Fist bumping the boys as he gets up from his chair and puts his dishes in the dishwasher, reminding the boys to do the same. Happily muttering as he leaves the kitchen about frames and pins and beating his last score, and hoping Rach hasn't packed his lucky bowling shoes yet, and what she doesn't know about them chowing down on a double beef and bacon cheese burger won't hurt her.

By late morning the boys were nearly done in the garage, dusty and sweaty from packing up the tools from their organised and ordered spots on the boards above the work benches and in the drawers. Having a last check to see they got everything, they drag out a big box tucked under the bench.

On opening it they find it filled with a motorbike helmet and a full set of leather riding gear, causing them to break into wide excited smiles and comments of "Oh man" and "Who do ya reckon wore this dude!" When they hold it up it is obvious it can't have been their Poppy's unless he rode a bike in like kindergarten or grade school. It is really small and there is no way they can see their lady like and super nervous Nana Hudson ever have being the sort to wear such stuff. 'Coz every photo they have seen of her when she was younger, besides the fancy dress ones she is in skirts and long socks or a dress. She has a fit when they or their cousins jump too high on the trampoline or get to close to the edge of the pier when they go to the beach incase they fall off, and always makes sure to tell them about 1500 times to hang on tightly to the rail with both hands when they are on the escalator at the mall, or the high walkway between exhibit halls at the museum.

So instead of doing anymore packing (all that was needed was just to sweep the garage floor now, so they reckoned the work was done) they grab the gear and race back into the house yelling for Poppy, and as they nearly collide with him in the kitchen, they put on the brakes at his stern voice. Something they don't hear very often but when they do, they know for sure it is time to pay attention, their parents had always said he was the same when they were growing up tough but fair.

"Hey guys where's the fire huh? Come on dudes' you know the house rules and if you scuff up Nana's nice floor... well." He gives them a dimpled smile to show he's not really cross and asks "Now what's all the fuss about hmm?"

In their excitement the boys speak at once their voices squeaking a little with the higher range. Then as they look at Poppy with embarrassed faces he just smiles again, pats them on the shoulder and says "One at a time guys'"

Ben starts by flipping out the bundle in his arms containing the leather jacket and pants, while Jordan holds up the helmet and gloves, and what neither of them noticed before, a pink and black bandanna, that was tucked inside the helmet fluttering to the floor. "Pop, look what we found in the garage"

Finn adjust his eyes to the items suddenly thrust at him and notices the bandanna, catching it mid flutter. As he opens it out his face transforms from that of the strict man who had just been growling at his grandkids for running in the house to that, of one with a memory... that in the minds of the two teenage boys waiting and watching eagerly for a response, might finally lead to one of those stories with a little more ' _action_ _'_.

"Oh man I wondered where that stuff had got to, I haven't seen it since forever, man those were good times..." While he seems to get lost in his memories Jordan and Ben just look at each other, putting the stuff on the kitchen table and getting a soda from the fridge.

A few minutes later they hear their Nana calling from the garage and asking "Finn, Honey why is the garage door wide open? I brought you boys some burgers because I'm sure you are all starving, just like Hudson men ha, ha. Poor Marilyn felt ill after lunch and as she came with Susanne who took her home, I didn't fancy watching the movie by myself, so I came home to spend more time with my grand-babies..."

At the sound of his wife's voice Finn is back in the present and with a sheepish look on his handsome face slaps both boys on the shoulder, then the minute she steps into the kitchen, he greets the tiny love of his life with a deep kiss on her mouth and a squeeze of her butt, causing a soft moan of pleasure to escape her throat,

As always even though he was lost in his own mind, his ears were attuned to Rachel's sweet voice."Hey baby, Aww it's bad luck about Marilyn but you didn't eat the same stuff did you?" His tone rising in worry. "Coz I can take you to the hospital..."

Breathless for a minute like always when her man kisses her Rachel, (thankful that even after 50 odd years he still makes her feel like a dizzy teenager) takes a deep breath and places the paper burger bag on the counter glancing at her grandsons with a blush coloring her still beautiful face, at the fact they had been witness to their grandfather's amorous actions.

"Well my goodness that sure is a welcome I hadn't even been gone that long... now eat up the poor cow and little piggy have already given up on living so don't let it spoil, I'll be back in a minute… but before she moves more than 5 steps she notices the helmet and other stuff on the counter and, looking over at Finn sees him wiping his face with a bandanna, a very familiar bandanna indeed. "Finny? Oh my where did that come from...?"

With a cheeky but sexy smirk on his handsome face making his dimples pop he starts to speak his tone sultry. "Well honey the boys found it in the garage and seemed very excited about it, do you spose there is a little story about this stuff", he waves his hand over the gear and lifts one eyebrow in question. "That we could maybe tell 'em later on?"

Looking at Ben and Jordan's wide eager smiles and exuberant head nodding, not to mention the Hudson dimples, All Rachel can do is nod her head and smile at Finn but this time there is something secret hidden behind it.

"I'm sure there must be a story in one of the journals somewhere, why don't you boys eat your lunch while I go change and maybe we can all sit and read it later on after dinner, as long as you grown up kids don't think you are too big for Nana and Poppy's bedtime stories or will find it too boring hmm?"

"No way Nana, we love to hear all the stories of you and Pop when you guys were young, and if this one is all about bikes, that's even more super, awesomely cool!" Ben says, his excitement at finally finding something that is part of a story making his day.

Later that night after the men were all showered and filled to the brim on Rachel's excellent lasagne and caramel dumplings and ice-cream, tired but happy after a busy day packing then time with their Pop at the bowling alley, the 4 of them settled into their favorite chairs in the living room. Rachel wrapped in Finn's arms as she was tucked into his side. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and rubbed his hand up and down her arm before folding his big hand around her tiny one. Even George the cat had made himself comfy on Rachel's lap and was looking up at Finn expectantly.

Finn had the famous star covered journal and photo album open on his lap, showing a picture of his tiny wife dressed in the very outfit that was on the floor infront of the boys, sitting astride a giant vintage 1930's Harley Davidson motorcycle. Another love filled look passing between him and Rach before he turns the book for the boys to see.

"Well boys as you could probably tell that gear you found was in a pretty small size yeah?" Finn says looking at Ben and Jordan, Well that is because..."

Impatient at the way their Pop was taking his time, both boys started to speak at once.

"Aww pop get to the good parts..."

"Pooooppyy please..."

Giggling at their eagerness Rachel nudges Finn in the side with her elbow, "Honey don't tease, show them the photographs properly."

"Ok, Ok, sorry guys, well as you know your great Granddad and great Uncle Hudson, ran an advertising company, one time they won the account for a well known and popular motorcycle manufacturer Harley Davidson USA…"

Leaning closer to the book the boys take turns studying the color photo and then looking up at Rachel then back to the photo, impatient for the story to begin

"Oh man is that you Nana, truly? Cool"

"Wicked! my Nana the biker chic."

Amid loud but proud laughter Finn continues... "Well it was just before Nana and I were about to celebrateour _fi_ _fth_ _wedding_ _anniversary..."_

 _ ****** **FLASHBACK** ****** Hudson Promotions had been awarded the account for Harley Davidson MC – USA, who wanted their new adds to appeal to the younger female demographic as well as reignite the interest with the 40 something mature man. They had loaned to James and Oliver from their museum an older style bike from the 1930's and a latest model one, and given them a couple of full sets of leather safety gear as well as helmets, to be used in the adds. So the team had been working hard to try and come up with a photo shoot that was a little different from what some of the other companies present, you know the sort... naked girls draped all over the bikes while the guys are all hairy and tough looking baddasses. They wanted to make the idea that owning a Harley was an investment and a way of life not just a machine to get a person from point A to point B cheaply and easily._

 _Finn was telling Rach about the new campaign and how riding a motorbike had always been a lot of fun, and would love to take her for a ride if he ever got a bike of his own._

" _I wonder if the guys at Harley Davidson would let me take one of the borrowed ones for a ride if they like our campaign?"_

 _Rachel goes all dreamy for a little while imagining her and Finn riding down the highway the wind blowing against their faces just enjoying the open country. But the thought that made her blush and suddenly overheat, was at the throbbing machine between her thighs and the way she would spoon and hold tight to her man, wrapping her arms around his middle, feeling his hard abdominal muscles tense as he guided the bike around bends in the road. Not to mention how those leather pants and jacket would feel against her bare skin. She shivered at the thought.…_

 **End of flashback:**

"Oh man Poppy did you really get to ride a Harley?"

Ben cuts into Rachel's lustful thoughts making her blush and bringing her back to the present, which in turn earns her a secretive look from Finn and a cute sexy, dimple popping side grin.

"Yup sure did dude, but this gear..." he points to the tiny outfit. "Was obviously too small and none of the models we had on the books were small enough to wear it either so..." He leans forward to pick up the helmet off the floor and places it on Rach's lap, George then stretching one paw out to touch it. "Your Nana was our model and can I just say I was not..."

"Finn honey tell the truth, you were that jealous I was worried you would end up being arrested for starting fights."

Looking at the boys while squeezing her husband's hand Rachel says

"Your Poppy got very upset every time another man paid me attention even poor Noah over the years had been on the receiving end of Pop's fist for his shameless but innocent flirting. He had nothing to worry about and he knew it! But during the photo shoot the man they had as my partner just rubbed your Pop up the wrong way and I have to say it was rather unnerving to be alone with him, I thought at the time perhaps my chivalrous husband must have said something to him because when I came back from the change room Finny was waiting for me with a guilty look on his face and the other chap was nowhere to be seen, I didn't worry too much as I needed to speak with your Great granddad Hudson about something important, so I let it go.

A sheepish Finn just looked at his wife and puffing out his chest said darkly. "Yeah well that creep deserved more than just a punch in the face he was lucky I only hit him once or twice or something..."

A sharp gasp from beside him "Finn Hudson you never told me you actually hit him, just that you told him off, oh my goodness…"

The boys start to laugh at the way their Nana is telling off Pop even though she might be tiny no one with any brains wants to get in her bad books.

Finn stops the lecture he knows he is gonna get by just pressing his mouth against Rachel's and hugging her tightly. Happily reciting the next bit of the story but toning down the X-rated parts for the kids.

 _ ****CONTINUING FLASHBACK**** "Um... Rach honey where are you?" Looking at his wife Finn notices her special smile and knows she thinking sexy thoughts, and if they are the same as his that involve motorbikes, leather body suits and Rachel, then all is good. When she returns from her fantasy and looks at him he sends her his own special dimpled smile and with a burst of athleticism lifts her up around her tiny waist, with one arm and whisks her away to their bedroom._

 _Her giggly moans of "Oh Finny, baby what ever has got into you? But please be my guest to continue and go with it, it is such a turn on..."_

 _His breath leaving his chest in short gasps as his passion and quick movements steal nearly every ounce of air in his lungs, all he can manage is, "You.., leather... bike…, hard..."_

 _As the couple fall onto their bed amid Rachel's deep, throaty moans and Finn's breathless ramble of "You would look super sexy in tight leather babe and it would turn me on even more to very, very slowly unzip said clothing, pressing my hungry lips on every single inch of your beautiful honey skin, so what do you say we practice with these jeans and shirt?"_

 _And before his tiny wife had a chance to reply Finn was slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt, his lips closely following his fingers, leaving a damp trail of little kisses starting at the spot where her slender neck joined at her silky smooth shoulder. Finally reaching her satin enclosed boobs Finn lifts his face sending a lust filled look to Rachel and is turned on even more (Jeez, like that is possible!) to see her own deep love filled look and the way her big brown eyes have turned nearly black locked onto his._

 _He sits back on his heels for a minute to just look at his woman, marvelling like always how such a beauty came to be his. (thanking forever more the perfectly aligned stars that day he pushed open the door of her dads' costume hire shop) Suddenly overheating as Rach sat up just enough to grab the bottom of his shirt indicating she wanted it off, like now! "Na ah, me first sooo, Mrs Hudson just lay back and let me do all the work, like I said I was gonna. But first I think I need to remove this obstruction that is stopping me talking with my girls ASAP." As he reaches around Rachel's warm vanilla scented body he can't help but leave a little pink mark on her neck from his sucking and nipping at the soft skin. His dick now rock hard and straining against his pants._

 _He continues with his ministrations, Rachel becoming a moaning, tingling, writhing mess underneath him. Her hands trying to rip his clothes off while her lips have locked on to his neck now and her center grinding against his thigh trying to hurry him up._

 _Unable to take it anymore Rachel pushes against Finn's chest tugging his shirt up and trying to undo his pants at the same time._

" _Finn... P-please baby I can't wait I want you now all this damn talk of leather and motorbikes has got me so fucking horny, I just want to ride you right now this minute before I explode!"_

 _Hearing his normally controlled and correct lady love curse like that, Finn couldn't sit up or get his clothes off quick enough, so instead of worrying about his buttons he rips his shirt over his head and does the same with his pants, taking his boxer briefs and socks off at the same time, then the second he was stark naked he throws himself on his side of the bed his throbbing dick at full mast, waiting for Rachel, who is being the exact opposite to what she was a couple of minutes ago. Was she trying to kill him or what?_

" _Rraaaccchhh, babe please I'm dyin' here… w-what happened to r-right now?" Instead of words Rachel slowly finishes with her shirt buttons, sliding her bra straps at a snails pace off her beautiful full boobs and letting both it and her shirt fall off her body before doing the same with her jeans. All the time never taking her eyes off Finn who was now so worked up, he was gripping his engorged member and stroking it. His moans and ragged breaths, and constant movement of his tongue as it slid in and out of his mouth, licking his puffy red lips making Rach wetter with each stroke of his large hand along his well endowed piece of anatomy._

 _Unable to keep up her game any longer she hurriedly gets rid of her last bit of clothing and climbs on the bed firstly pressing a deep kiss on his lips and nudging his hand off her favorite bit, then with her hand continuing the action, this time though adding a little twist when she reached the head. Her hips taking on a life of their own and grinding her damp center against his thigh. A deep growl leaving her throat when Finn attaches his lips to her right boob sucking firmly and nipping lightly on her nipple._

" _Oh baby I love you so, so much. Please Rach..."_

 _Pressing one more deep tongue tangling kiss against her man's puffy lips, Rachel lowers herself over Finn and as he takes hold of his dick, lining it up with her over-aroused body she drops down. Moaning loudly as always at the way he stretches her deliciously, and makes her nerve endings go into overdrive. Finn's large hands automatically hold her in place as their bodies engage in the most special, and pleasurable dance that has ever been invented, and shared by people as connected and in love with each other as Finn and Rachel Hudson have always been._

 _Coming down from their highs the couple try to take in as much air as possible, while still connected and exchanging honest words of love. They fall asleep their minds and hearts overflowing with love and in Rachel's case ideas of how to surprise her man somehow using leather and a bike for their anniversary next week._

 ****End of flashback:****

"So Pop did Nana become the model for the ads or what?" Jordan asks getting slightly frustrated with his grandparents for taking so long,

"Keep your hair on dude, we are getting to that bit, but before we continue I could use a coffee and some banana bread, all this remembering makes a man hungry. He sends a sly look to his wife who again blushes and gets up to go make some supper.

All fed and sipping on his coffee Finn asks Rachel if she wants to do the next bit.

"Well, like Poppy said his company had the..."

"Nana we know just get to the bike bit"

"Benjamin Hudson, don't be rude!"Finn immediately chastises his grandson, who looks down at the floor before raising his face and looking at Rachel saying

"I'm sorry Nana, please can you continue."

"Apology accepted darling, well it was like Poppy said the company was having a hard time finding an actress small enough..."

 ****Flashback****

" _Finn, We are stuck with finding a woman small enough to fit into the motorcycle gear and we need to get started on the shoot do you think you could ask Rachel to come in and see if the gear will fit her? Coz from what I can see by looking at it I reckon she would be perfect." James asks his son a couple of days later. "She would get the proper going rate for an extra and everything..."_

" _Sure dad I'll give her a call now I know she is in the middle of writing her new chapter, but was complaining of a mind block-box or writers clamp or something." Digging his cell from his pocket Finn dials his wife and while he waits he gets an image of her in the tight black leather her long dark hair flowing like a cape behind her as she sits astride the bike licking an ice cream cone or sucking on a straw in a soda can, floods his mind so when her breathy_

" _Hi baby," reaches his ears he is all over the place, his dad is watching him and sends him a knowing smirk, showing off the Hudson dimples, James leaves his son to his call and quietly walks out of the office, shaking his head at his only son's love struck carry on, but at the same time remembers fondly what he and Carole were like when they were the same age._

" _H-Hey Rach..., Um are you b-busy this afternoon?... Only we need some help with our Harley Davidson ad, 'coz you know how they lent us that leather suit?… yeah well, we can't find a woman small enough to wear it and Dad was wondering if you'd come in in and try it on and be our model, I mean like you'd get paid and everything..."_

 _In her excitement Rachel can hardly contain herself and says,_

" _Oh honey of course I'd love to help, I'll be at the office in about 30 minutes is that ok?"_

" _Thanks babe, that is great, I can't wait to see you, I love you Rach."_

 _Hanging up Finn goes to find his dad and let him know, but first he has to rearrange himself due to his pants suddenly shrinking a couple of sizes. As the image of his beautiful petite Rach in that biker gear, has got him all excited and he needs to calm down before embarrassing himself or calling for the long unused mail man._

 _Finally calm enough to go find his dad "Dad, Rach said she love to help out and will be here in about 30 minutes is everything ready to roll?"_

 _Rachel arrives at Hudson Promotions and is immediately shown into the studio where she sees Finn, her father and uncle in-law gathered around an enormous Motorbike, with about 10 other people._

 _Turning the second she walks through the door Finn knows Rach is there as the tether pulls tight every time she is near. He makes his way across the room and gently takes her hand, and presses a tender kiss to her smiling mouth._

" _Thanks baby for helping us out it should be a lot of fun for you, Dad has the outfit for you to wear come on."_

 _James and Oliver catch sight of Finn and Rachel and meet them halfway across the room. James greeting his daughter in-law with a hug and small kiss on her cheek Oliver doing the same.  
_

" _Hello Rachel dear, thankyou so much for agreeing to do this, Finn said you needed a break from your writing, and you are the only one I could think of that is of legal age that would fit in the clothing, why they sent such a small set I don't know, but nevermind all is good. So if you could change into this and meet us back out here as soon as you can that would be great… Oh and please leave your hair down for the first bit. We need you to look sweet and innocent but with a hint of hidden devil as the slogan for the campaign is **"** **Is she an** **Angel or** **devi** **l** **in** **skin-tight leather?** What do you think hmm? **"**_

 _Rachel nods and smiles at her father in-law telling him that sounds perfect. She is a little nervous at the amount of people around and hopes she won't be expected to really ride the motorbike, as she can't see her self being able to even hold the machine up. Finn can tell she is nervous so to show his support he leans down pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and before he pulls his head away whispers in her ear, "you will do great baby, I love you." she beams at her husband's soothing voice and hugging the mass of leather heads off towards the bathroom._

 _What she or Finn didn't notice Andy Watson, the guy who would also be in the adverts as the older middle aged guy just rediscovering Harley's, watching Rachel walk away, her gorgeous butt and long legs shown off to full advantage by the tiny pair of shorts and high heeled sandals she was wearing. he knew she was married to the tall guy, but husbands had never scared him off in the past, and he wasn't going to start worrying about one now, so he was busy putting a plan in place to get the tiny super hot brunette alone._

 _All eyes … well male ones anyway except those of James and Oliver who just thought in an artistic way their daughter and niece in-law dressed in the outfit was just what they were looking for, and Stefan the sound guy who was gay, were focused on Rachel the second she walked out of the bathroom her tiny body encased in tight black leather, and her shiny brunette tresses flowing down her back. Once she is back at Finn's side James introduces her to the rest of the team and particularly Andy Watson._

 _His sleazy "Hello my dear Rachel, can I just say I've never had the good fortune to work with such a beautiful woman before, and I'm very pleased indeed to make your acquaintance." Got Finn's temper up straight away and then he had the nerve to reach out and take her hand and bring it to his mouth trying to kiss it._

 _Finn quickly reaches out slapping his slimy hand away and sending him a death glare before saying through clenched teeth. "This is my wife **Mrs Hudson** , and I'd appreciate if you would respect that and get on with **WHAT** you are being paid for." His tone softens instantly when he looks down into Rachel's wide eyes, before pressing a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose. "Babe I think Gerry is ready for you now so come let me help you." _

_Rachel takes a tight hold of Finn's arm as he guides her onto the set. Feeling more than a little unnerved at the other man's sleazy attentions._

" _Ok Rachel, we need you to sit on the bike." Gerry the director says pointing to the older bike, "But don't put the helmet on just yet, we want some action shots of the wind blowing through your hair first."_

 _Rachel does as she is asked and once the shoot was under way she was having a great time, and was totally understanding the freedom that riding a bike would bring, the bike wasn't actually moving but on the wall behind her a video of the open road was playing, a big fan blowing her hair out behind her and a soundtrack of a real bike in the background, she felt like it was the real thing (not that she would be the one driving it but nearly the whole time she was envisaging her and Finn on the open road her arms wrapped tightly around his firm abs and the throbbing machine growling underneath them) and it was seriously turning her on, just like the other day when Finn told her about the new campaign. Her lustful memories of that night must have transferred to her face because Gerry kept telling her she was doing great and was really giving them what they wanted._

" _Rachel you are a natural, you would be brilliant as a model. Now take a little break love while Andy does his thing then we will put you both on a bike and take some duo shots ok?"_

 _Finn was watching Rachel the whole time, a proud beam on his handsome face, waiting for her bit to be done and tamping down his temper coz the ass-hat Watson spent the entire time going on about how "Rachie will soon be right where he wants her and what he could do with her sweet tight little body in the back of his car would blow her mind. Not to mention how much he is looking forward to their shared scenes where Rachel's hot little body is wrapped around his throbbing..."_

 _Finn ignores the other man as he rushes over to help Rach off the bike and out of the room for a drink of water making sure to keep a tight hold on her hand and pressing a long deep kiss on her mouth the minute they are alone._

 _The rest off the shoot goes well, except Finn is just about to explode at the sexist comments and shit Watson keeps dribbling about Rachel. Then once Gerry is happy with the shoot and calls it a wrap everyone moves away to pack up and do their own thing, Rachel rushes over to him letting him know she is just going to change and will be a few minutes, she kisses him on the mouth and rubs her little hands up his arms and over his shoulders stopping at the nape of his neck where she tangles her fingers in the curls that never lay flat then kisses him again, before she makes her way to the bathroom followed by the hair stylist Sophia, who is going to help untangle her long hair made messy by the giant fan and the helmet._

 _Finn notices Andy watching Rach again and this time licking his lips and rubbing his groin, before he disappears out the back door. Finn follows and finds him lighting up a cigarette, before taking a deep draw on it sighing as he exhales._

" _S'up Hudson, hey man I gotta say your woman is one sexy fucking piece of ass, and I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement to share huh..."_

 _Finn doesn't give him time to say anything else before he slams Andy against the wall, the other man putting up a weak attempt to fight back only managing to punch Finn in the arm. While the vein in Finn's neck is enlarged and pulsing with anger, his face masked in an angry scowl and his normally soft brown eyes nearly black, Finn spits through his clenched teeth, his lips drawn back in a snarl while punching him in the face a couple more times just to make sure he gets the message._

" _Stay the hell away from my WIFE! She is not now or ever will be interested is a sleazy fucking asshole like you and if you try and cause trouble I will take you down again. So just go back to where ever the hell you came from and find some other woman to sleaze all over, now piss off."_

 _He then leaves Andy Watson in a dazed heap on the ground, heading inside to find his wife and take her home, where he knows she will be safe. Christ... he knows she is hot, sexy and beautiful he has known it since he was freaking 14 years old, and he knows with his entire being that Rach won't leave him and that she feels the same way about him but he will be damned if some sleazy old man is gonna come in and try to make a move on her._

 _James tells Finn to have the rest of the afternoon off knowing his son was annoyed by that Watson guy and makes a mental note not to employ him again. He apologises to Finn and Rachel for putting her through his cheap attempts to chat her up but thanks her again for helping them out._

 _Rachel sends Finn out to the car with her gear saying she just wants a quick word with his dad. Once her husband is out of hearing range Rachel says "It's ok dad, besides that awful man, I had a lot of fun, and um... was wondering if I could borrow the keys to the garage for tonight as I want to surprise my Finny for our anniversary, I promise we will lock up and be safe, but I know how upset he was today and want to just make him feel better." Batting her dark eyes at her father in law Rachel can tell the instant he realises what she was hinting at and as he blushes deeply, he hands over the keys and says quietly, "Have fun sweetheart and thankyou for making my son so happy, Oh just to let you know, though there's no pressure, Carole and I are more than ready to be grandparents now." He chuckles at Rachel's next words._

" _Well you just never know Dad, have you two been talking to my Dads'? But yes I agree 100% and think it is time too so wish us luck."_

 _Finn and Rachel spent the rest of the afternoon soaking in a warm bubble bath then curling up on the sofa watching a movie and talking about how well he thought the shoot went. About 7:pm they decided on take out for dinner and Rachel volunteered to fetch it saying she wanted to surprise Finn. Even though he was happy to go with her she told him to just relax and she would see him soon, knowing full well not to argue with his tiny wife Finn did what he was told and flipped through the TV channels finding a basketball game and before long lost himself in it._

 _After a little while he gets a cryptic message on his cell phone telling him to be at the storage garage ALONE at 8pm, and all will be revealed then._

 _Wondering what was going on he tried to call Rach but she wasn't answering her cell, panicking just a little, (really more than a little, like lots) and armed with a baseball bat (for what he doesn't know, but if that fucker Watson is anyway involved well...) Finn arrives at the garage where they have been housing the borrowed Harley's, and as stealthy as possible for someone who is nearly 6'4", makes his way through the foyer and office where he sees little post it notes stuck on the walls and door-frame with just an arrow drawn on them pointing in the direction of the workshop. His forehead is creased in confusion the entire time and his mind is tripping over its self thinking up all sorts of horror movie scenes. He calms down after finally entering the space to find it awash with flickering candle light and soft romantic music playing, and on the floor a red and white picnic rug, comfy well stuffed cushions and in one corner, containers of Chinese take-out and a bottle of wine chilling in a plastic bucket. But the image that grabs and holds his attention is that of his tiny beautiful brunette wife astride the older Harley backwards, so her back is resting against the fuel tank and handle bars, dressed in nothing but a pink and black bandanna draped around her throat, one of her tiny hands caressing her right breast, her soft pink lips wrapped around a lolly pop held in her left hand, her wedding and engagement rings glinting in the candle light…_

 _With a strangled groan while he is palming his obvious hard-on Finn makes his way to his wife leaning down to nuzzle his face just under her ear he whispers "Oh baby girl are you trying to kill me?"_

" _Never Finny but I'm a little cold do you think you can help me warm up?"_

" _Anything for you Mrs Hudson."_

 _Amid sexy giggles and deep growls Finn slams his lips onto Rachel's at the same time, he picks her up and situates his own body on the bike seat before setting Rach on his lap, her legs wrapping around his side, marvelling as always how perfectly she fits with him. While their lips are working feverishly against each others, he feels her hands slide down his chest and grab hold of the hem of his T-shirt as well as trying to rid him of his sweat pants, he helps her as much as possible whilst keeping their mouths attached, they finally managed to get his clothes off, their lips never parted until air became a desperate necessity, and once they had replenished their supply Finn lifted Rachel on to his lap and they made love till both were exhausted…_

 _They figured out a month later after Rachel had been feeling unwell and went to see Doctor Burchlin, that was the night Gail was conceived._

 _ ****End of Flashback:****_

Her mind still awash with those memories but of course the kids don't need know that last part. Rachel is brought back to the present by Jordan's excited questioning.

"Oh man, Nana did Poppy really punch that creeps lights out? When did you get to ride the bike Pop?"

"Yes I did get to ride the Harley a couple of days later, I even brought one after that campaign, and Nana and I have some wonderful fun memories, then your Mom came along and well the bike wasn't suitable for a family so I sold it a couple of years later, but they were fantastic times. But enough about punching people you should never try and solve things by physical violence boys. Now who wants a hot chocolate before bed maybe we can sweet talk Nana into letting us have another slice of apple pie as well Hmm?"

The boys both look to Rachel with hungry pleading looks so all she can really do is nod her head and give them a big smile.

Kissing Rachel on the mouth as he gets up from the sofa and follows the boys into the kitchen, Rachel listens to them still excitedly talking about motorbikes and how they are nearly old enough to get a licence and their Mom's can't really say no cause Poppy had one, and man can you believe Nana really … So lucky...

Rachel sighs happily and curls up against the cushion Finn was leaning on, careful not to dislodge George, she absently strokes his ears smiling at his deep purr of pleasure. She takes a deep inhale of her husband's scent and thanks the stars or universe or whatever it was that allowed Finn to walk into her Daddies' costume hire shop and let them find each other all those years ago, and for the wonderful life, they have spent with their 3 beautiful healthy children and now grandchildren, even the trials and tribulations they have dealt with over the years like rabid cheerleaders, or peculiar wedding planners or even the blood thirsty mosquitoes (she giggles at that particular memory of her poor Finny covered in bites _'everywhere'_ but has to agree that like herself, they knew a good thing when they found it). Not to mention the many, many wonderful times spent as a family, but most of all the tether and deep love she and her Finn have shared together since they met as 14 year olds.

She is looking to the next stage of their lives and the sharing of more good times with their family and now that they will all be living closer to each other she can't wait.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 thanks so much for reading, please review.**

 **I have no connection with Harley Davidson MC company I just like the idea of freedom they conjure in ones mind.**

 **Till the next chapter written by one of my fantastic co-authors, take care. But remember to …**

 **** Keep on Drumming****

 _***On a different note I have posted part 2 of my own story 'It's just like Jessie's girl', I'd love some feedback if you folks have a minute.***_

 _cab4five_


	5. Once There Was A Boy Chapter 5

**Once Upon A Time (There was a boy and girl)**

A/N: This chapter is written by me, _**lefthandedrn**_. This is still in collaboration with my friends, _**cab4five**_ and _**khazrn43**_ **.**

 _Disclaimer: Glee characters are the property of Glee. Songs are the property of the writers/singers._

Chapter 5

Rachel busied herself unpacking the linens in the upstairs master bedroom. She knew that she couldn't completely relax until Finn was there; safe and with her. He had stayed behind with Ben and Jordan to meet with the Realtor about something to do with the lock-box and handover the keys.

"Mom," said Melinda, her daughter-in-law. This pulled Rachel out of her thoughts. "We've fixed a pitcher of lemonade ice tea downstairs. Take a break and come on down." She walked over to Rachel, putting her arm around her. "Are you okay? It looks like your mind was somewhere else."

"I'm okay. I was just thinking about things. New home and I...well, I wish Finn would hurry and get here. It's just kinda like something's missing until he gets here."

Melinda grabbed the other end of the sheet and helped Rachel to finish making the bed. "I really admire how close and in love you and Dad still are after all these years. I hope Charles and I have that kind of marriage."

Rachel looked up at her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "All I can say is that Charles always admired his Dad. He grew up in a loving, nurturing family and your husband was taught to respect women. And I hope Finn was a good role model for him, not only as a husband but as a father. I was so fortunate to have loved such a wonderful man all these years, and to _be_ loved by him." She sat on the side of the now made bed, patting the space beside her for Melinda to sit.

"What Finn and I have is special. I have loved that man since the first day I laid eyes on him. When he walked into my parents' shop when I was 15 years old, we had an immediate connection. We call it our 'tether'. We haven't been apart much during our lives together but when we were, like when we were in college, we felt like a part of ourselves was missing. That connection," Rachel continued, putting her right hand up to her heart, "that tether remained strong."

"Wow," said Melinda, 'that's amazing, Mom. I can see the love that you and Dad have for each other, still. It's there now, in your eyes, as you talk about him." Rachel laughed, tearing up a little.

"I love your father-in-law more today than I did on our wedding day," Rachel said, smiling. "I didn't think that was possible. I still feel so warm all over just at the sound of his voice. I still get chills just from the feel of his hand in mine."

"Well," said Melinda, standing, "I want that with your son." Looking around she points toward the doorway. "Let's go down and get something to drink. Gail and Isabel should be done in the kitchen."

As Rachel and Melinda entered the kitchen, Gail and Isabel were looking at a picture, smiling. They both looked up at Rachel as she sat down at the counter.

"What are you two looking at?" asked Rachel, pouring herself a glass of tea.

"Well," said Rachel's other daughter-in-law Isabel, "Gail and I found this picture of you and Dad. She turned it around. It was a framed picture of Rachel standing beside Finn, who was dressed in his football uniform, looking up at him with stars in her eyes. Rachel barely came up to the #5 on his jersey.

"Oh my," said Rachel. "I remember that night. I was walking out of the stadium with Finn. He was all sweaty with that helmet hair and our friend, Artie, took that picture."

"Well, looks like you were drooling a little, Mom," laughed Gail. "I barely remember seeing this picture growing up. You used to keep it on a shelf in the hallway?" Rachel nodded.

"Well, Dad looks hot, even dirty and sweaty," laughed Melinda.

"Yeah, well when we were dating in high school, a lot of girls thought the same thing. That's why I remember the night that picture was taken. One of them tried her best to pry your Dad away from me. Your Aunt San."

"Really?" laughed Gail. "I knew about that Quinn Fabray person but Aunt San?"

"Yeah," said Rachel, quietly thinking back to those times. "I thought we had mentioned that before." The girls shook their heads ' _no_ '. "Well anyway, she was one of the co-captains of the cheering squad and you know Dad was captain and quarterback for the football team. Those cheerleaders wore tiny little pleated skirts that barely covered their asses and they thought every guy within a 100 mile radius wanted them. Quinn Fabray had tried our entire high school years to get Finn to date her. A few of the others had tried,too. Well, it was your Aunt San's turn and she decided to try that night, the night that picture was taken. After we took that picture, I headed for the parking lot to wait for your Dad in his truck. It was a warm night so I rolled the window down while I waited. I had a clear view to the locker room where Finn went to shower and change. We were going to a party afterwards that one of the seniors was having for the team..."

 _ **Flashback...**_

" _Santana?" asked a surprised Finn as he exited the locker room, headed to his truck where Rachel was waiting for him._

" _Hi, Finn,"Santana said as she pushed Finn against the wall and placed her hands on his chest, rubbing up and down. "Listen, Finn. Why are you still wasting your time with that little squirt? Rachel can't do for you what I can." She then reached down and brushed his groin, causing Finn to jump._

" _Santana, stop it!" he said, moving away from her. " I'm with Rachel and you know that. I love her and...and I don't know why you would think that I would cheat on her."_

" _Come on Finn," she continued as if Finn never said anything. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his. "Skip that stupid party. Drop little Miss Frigid off at home, tuck her in real comfy, and then meet me..."_

 _Finn pushed her away, frowning down at her. "Stop it, San! Just stop!" He then backed away from her, not wanting to allow her the chance to try to touch him down there again. "You know that's not going to happen. I love Rachel. . with her. That's never gonna change. You know that. I don't want you.  
And I sure as hell don't wanna sleep with you. I don't want any one else but her."_

 _Santana stood in front of him, blocking his way again. "But Finn, listen. You need someone who knows what to do in bed. I can show you things that Rachel can never even_ think _about. She's a prude."_

" _You don't know that, Santana. You don't know anything about her. She's my girlfriend and we love each other and none of you cheerleaders or any other girl is gonna get a chance to change that. Rachel is it for me. She's the only girl I'm sleeping with. You need to go and put your dirty little claws in somebody else. Somebody that is interested in having sex with you. I'm not."_

 _"So, Finn. Is that a 'no'? You turning down this?" Santana said, pointing down her body._

 _Finn gently pushed her aside and headed towards his truck. Yelling at her over his shoulder, "Yeah, sure am. Got something much better waiting for me in my truck."_

 **Back to the present** _..._

"Oh my god!" moaned Gail. "I can't believe Aunt San chased after Dad. And in front of you."

"Yes, believe it," said Rachel. "Santana was a piece of work in high school."

"You heard what they said?" asked Gail.

"Yep. Finn's truck was parked not too far from where they were standing. I was so proud of Finn. There were so many girls at that school that wanted to date him. But he never wavered."

"But Mom, you were pretty. Why did they think Dad would want them?" asked Isabel.

Rachel laughed. "Oh girls. I know you have seen pictures of me in high school. I thought I was far from pretty. I was very insecure about my looks. I had this huge Jewish nose, full lips, I was short and had a personality that some found, well, it didn't win me a lot of friends."

"But Dad saw through all of that," said Isabel.

"Mm-hmm." smiled Rachel. "He said he has always thought that I was beautiful. After we started dating, he made me feel better about myself. He made me feel beautiful and special. I started seeing those things that I hated about myself as things that your Dad found made each other better people." She then took a sip of her tea and the front door opened.

They looked up as Ben and Jordan ran into the kitchen where Rachel and the girls were sitting. "Boys," said Rachel. "Slow down and what on earth is so funny?"

"Nana," said Jordan, trying to catch his breath in between giggles. "Pops...Pops..." was all he could get out. Finn then walked through the doorway, headed toward Rachel.

"Finn!," exclaimed Rachel as the girls yelled "Dad?" at the same time.

Rachel lifted her hand up to Finn's face, noting that he had several dot band aids on his face and upper arms. There were scratches on other parts of his face and arms. "Finn, baby what happened?"

By this time, the boys where on the floor, holding their stomachs and laughing, with tears in their eyes. "Well, why don't you asks those two clowns," frowned Finn, pointing to his grandsons. "They think everything is _so_ funny."

"Nana" said Jordan. "Pops fell...fell...into your rose bushes," was all he could get out before he collapsed into a fit of laughter.

The girls started giggling as Rachel lifted her hand up to cup Finn's face. "Baby, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Finn smiling at her. "Those two grandson's of yours thinks it's hilarious. I could have broken something but all I've got is a few scratches."

"Nana," said Jordan, finally controlling himself enough to talk. "We were finishing up in the living room and waiting for the real estate person to come and get the keys to the lock box. She rang the doorbell and when Pops came to the door, she started grinning and batting her eyes at him."

"Yeah," added Ben. "You should have seen her, Nana. She was flirting with Pops and she was old, with gray hair and was wearing this ugly blue pantsuit!"

"Ben!" said Rachel, "that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Sorry, Nana but she was hittin' on Pops and Pops got all nervous and was rubbing the back of his neck and walking and not looking and then he...then he..." Ben stopped, trying to control his laughter. "Then he just... all of a sudden he wasn't there anymore!"

"What?! What do you mean 'not there anymore'?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah," added Jordan. "Pops just walked...just walked right off the porch and fell dead into your rosebushes!" He then burst into laughter.

"Face planted right into your roses!" laughed Ben. Rachel's eyes got big as she looked over at her wounded husband who was rolling his eyes at his grandsons. She was trying to suppress a laugh. She looked over at the girls and they had tears rolling down their reddened faces, trying to hold back their laughs.

"Ha! Ha!" Finn said. "You two are so funny." He then turned back to Rachel, pouting. "Well Babe, that's where all of these scratches came from." He then kissed Rachel lightly on the lips. "I could have gotten hurt much worse."

"Oh, Finn," said Rachel, reaching up to stroke his hair. "I sorry that mean ol' lady made scared my baby." She then started giggling. Finn pushed her hand away as he headed for the stairs.

"If you cared anything about your husband, whom you love, you would come upstairs and take care of me, Babe." He then winked at Rachel as he pulled her out of her chair.

They headed upstairs as he could hear echoes of their girls' and grandsons' moans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel stood in front of their en suite bathroom mirror, brushing out the tangles in her hair caused by her and Finn's quick little rump. Finn walked pass her to his sink to brush his teeth, winking at her from the mirror. This caused Rachel to blush profusely. She couldn't believe that had let their passion get away from them with their kids downstairs knowing what their parents were up to. After so many decades of marriage, they still held a strong and passionately physical relationship between them. Now that they were older, it seemed that their lovemaking was more intense, more passionate, more tender than ever before.

"Ready, Rach?" asked Finn as he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind.

"Yes," Rachel responded as she took one last look in the mirror. She hoped she didn't look as guilty as she felt. "I can not believe we did that, Finn. You need to learn to control yourself better," she said teasingly.

"Me?" Finn laughed as he grabbed Rachel's hand, leading her downstairs. "Not my fault you are still a hot little number and can't resist me." Rachel giggled as he squeezed her butt as they entered the dining room.

Gail and Melinda looked up as Finn and Rachel entered. They gave each other knowing looks as Finn helped Rachel by pulling her chair out for her.

"Dad," Gail stated. "Your face looks much better. What did Mom do?" she added with a little smirk.

"Well," said Finn, taking a seat beside Rachel as he threw his arm around the back of her chair. "She cleaned up my face and arms and put some ointment on." He then gave her a look basically saying ' _and that's all you are getting out of me so drop it_ '. He then looked at Rachel, who was blushing again, and smiled.

"Well, eat up everybody," said Melinda, changing the subject. "Brice, Charles and Harrison are on their way over with the kids so we can all help unpacking the rest of these boxes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Later that evening...**_

After most of the boxes were unpacked and the rooms of Rachel and Finn's new condo started looking like home, their family ate dinner and were now settled into the living room. Their adult children were laughing and talking with their parents as the kids were scattered on the floor. Ben and Jordan were playing games on their cellphones, the rest of the kids were watching a movie on Netflix. Carrie and Chelsea were looking through Rachel's bedazzled picture book again.

"Nana, is this you?"asked Carrie, pointing to a picture in Rachel's huge scrapbook. Rachel picked up the book to look closely at the picture that Carrie was pointing out. It was a picture of New Directions dressed in costumes from the 80's hippie era.

"Oh, yes," answered Rachel. "That's me. Wow! I haven't seen that in awhile," she continued laughing. Finn leaned over and looked over her shoulder at the picture, smiling.

Isabel then stood, walking across the room toward the TV. "Well, Mom and Dad, we found a DVD that goes with that picture and I'm sure the kids would like to see it. What do you say kids?" After a chorus of ' _yeahs_ ', Isabel grabbed the DVD and placed it in the player. "Mom, the cover says this is from your and Dad's 25th class reunion. Can we have a little background?"

"Oh yes, I remember that," said Rachel, grabbing Finn's hand into hers. He laughed because his wife never turned down a chance to tell a story.

"We went home for our 25th class reunion and our old Glee Club, The New Directions, decided to perform. We all went to my parents' costume shop to find outfits to perform in. That was the same year that they retired and had decided to close the shop. Most customers had started buying their costumes online or going to the larger cities' malls. And my parents were getting older and just decided it was time to retire. So we all went there and rummaged through their remaining inventory. We had limited choices but we found wigs and dresses and shirts that we could use."

"And," added Finn, "we were doing a number by an early 80's group that some of the members were known to wear ah...different kinds of, shall we say, eccentric outfits." He then turned to Isabel. "Go ahead and play the DVD, Issie."

The tape began as the group appeared on the screen. They were singing ' **Hold Me** ' by Fleetwood Mac. Rachel could be seen front and center, prancing about in an all black outfit. "Mom, what on earth do you have on?" laughed Gail.

"I'll have you know, I was dressed as the one and only Miss Stevie Nicks, thank you." Rachel was wearing a flowing black, off-the-shoulders dress, a large floppy hat and high-heeled thigh hi boots. She was shaking a tambourine as she danced in circles.

"Is that Aunt Santana?" asked Ben, eyes wide as a scantly clad raven-haired woman appeared on the screen wearing a tight blue jean outfit. "She's hot!"

Rachel, remembering how Finn had used the same words to describe Santana back in the day, reached over and hit a wide-eyed Finn, acknowledging that that was indeed Santana. Finn yelled, immediately rubbing the back of his head, knowing why Rachel had hit him.

"And," said Rachel, "that bleached blonde at the keyboard wearing that tacky, off the shoulder pheasant dress is the one and only Quinn." Ben started laughing as his Mom gave him a warning look. They continued watching the performance as the camera zoomed in on a long-haired drummer wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with suspenders. "Oh, get it Pops! Look at that hair!"

"I thought my husband looked pretty hot playing the drums," Rachel replied, kissing Finn on the cheek. As the song came to an end, Rachel smiled, closing her eyes as if she was reliving that night. "I think we need to do that again for our next reunion, Finn. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea," Finn said, letting a yawn escape.

Gail walked over and turned off the DVD player. "That was fun. But, it's been a long day and I need to get my gang home and in the bed." She turned toward her four. "Okay kids. It's getting late and we need to straighten up and head home." She was faced with a bunch of moans and groans.

"Let's go," said Brice, Gail's husband. "You heard your Mom. Up and at em."

"That's okay, Gail," said Rachel. "Don't worry about straightening up. Finn and I will take care of this in the morning. The dishwasher is loaded and the rest of this can wait. Everybody has worked so hard. They are tired and just take them home."

"Are you sure?" asked Melinda. "We can stay and help."

"Yes," said Rachel, looking up at Finn for confirmation. "We can take care of the rest. We are in the same town now. We'll have plenty of time to get together. The kids have worked hard. Just go home, get some rest and we'll see you later. Okay?"

With that, everyone headed out, promising to meet up again later in the week. After checking all the doors downstairs, Finn and Rachel turned out the lights and headed upstairs for the first night sleeping in their new home.


	6. Epilogue

_Here is the Epilogue of our first Collaborative effort. I am excited and overjoyed at the response this story has garnered. It warms my Finchel heart that readers still crave new and wondrous adventures from our favorite couple._

 _Sorry this took so long. I lost my muse for a while. But I hope it is liked._

 _This part is written by me Khazrn43. We still write under our own pen names and look out for a new story coming soon._

 _Honor the Tether! Remember the drummer!_

* * *

 **Once Upon a Time There was a Boy and a Girl!**

Chapter six: Epilogue

It has been two years since Finn and Rachel moved into the condo closer to the kids and grandkids. They have been there for all the major events and parties. They watched as the two oldest grandsons graduated. Now they are in the back yard of their daughter Gail celebrating Ben and Jordan going off to College.

Ben would be headed out west to Stanford on a baseball scholarship. Jordan's journey was taking him to Florida and the Gators to play football.

Rachel walked into the backyard eyes automatically looking for her husband. Finn stopped talking to one of the neighbors to give his wife his special smile reserved for her. Even after all these years they only had eyes for each other.

Family and friends gifted the boys things each would need to furnish their respected dorm rooms. Finn came over with Rachel to the two boys who had just finished opening the gifts, with gifts of their own.

Having run two successful companies for many years, Finn and Rachel had money. They never were into showing off their wealth, a trait taught to them by their parents. So with well-placed investments here and there they tripled the wealth they already had amassed.

"With our oldest grandchildren about to embark on a fantastic journey of education and self-discovery, my wife and I would like to make it a little easier on the both of them." Finn started and as the often did Rachel continued "Ben, when you get to California and Jordan when you get to Florida there is a Range Rover waiting to be picked up by each of you. It is a way to have your poppy and I with you. You know poppy loves his Range Rover because it is safe so we wanted you to have that safety too. The insurance is paid for the year and after that, once you get a job you'll take over."

"Mom, dad that's too much" Gail said and Harrison agreed. "Nonsense, we bought you all cars when you went to college so why not our grandchildren. They both earned scholarships so they deserve a special treat." Finn dismissed his children. "They are paid for and there is nothing you can say that will get us to take them back. They are good boys, they should have something safe to drive around in and to drive home."

* * *

After the party Finn and Rachel were relaxing in their living room when Finn asked "Rach, remember when we were moving here and the kids found your sparkly notebook and we told them stories form it?'

"Mmm I think so, why?"

"Well, when you got that frosting all over you earlier today, it reminded me of that trip we took to Cabo and the chocolate and strawberries"

"Finn, you are so naughty but we could never tell the kids that story" Rachel gasped at her grinning husband.

Finn continued to reminisce "It was one of the best vacations we ever had and I agree but what if you told it to me?"

Rachel smiled up at the man she has loved her whole life giving him the smile he fell in love with and began her tale.

 _Rachel was still in the bathroom and Finn was waiting by the front door for her "Rach, if you don't get your ass moving we are going to miss our flight and I for one really need this vacation. It's been really busy and you know what Get OUT HERE!"_

" _Geeze Finn give a girl a minute to put on some mascara would you. We have plenty of time to get to the airport. You know I'm never late." Rachel razzed back at her husband of three years._

" _Come on mister I can't hold my horses, let's go" Rachel said grabbing the carryon and her purse._

 _Finn stood stunned at his wife acting like he's the slow one. "Women" Finn mumbled_

" _What was that?" Rachel asked_

" _Nothing honey, just I love you and you're beautiful and I'm so lucky you married me" Finn covered_

" _Mmm, that's what I thought" Rachel ribbed him._

 _The flight to Cabo was uneventful and after checking in the couple went to the beach. Later that evening Rachel was in the bathroom washing the sand out of her hair, Finn placed an order for some fun food._

 _Rachel stepped into the bedroom in only the fluffy white robe the resort provided watching her stunningly handsome husband standing at the wall of windows gazing out over the ocean. He stood his full 6'3" his pants unbuttoned and hanging open shirtless. He looked like one of the models of the magazines._

 _A knock on the door, caused both to snap out of their reveries. Finn turned to see his stunning young ingénue standing there before him sands make up and never looked more beautiful. "I'll get it, it room service" he said button up his pants._

 _The bellmen brought in the cart leaving without delay. Rachel had perched herself in the middle of the bed. Finn eyed her like his prey and began to unbutton then remove his pants and boxers leaving him naked. He made his way over to his wife pulling the robe from her body._

 _The both sat there in the bed naked. Rachel pulled away looking at the cart "What's that?"_

" _Fun food" Finn responded._

 _Finn drizzled the strawberry sauce down his wife's torso, following the line of sweet berry juice with his tongue. Rachel enjoyed the conflicting sensations of the warm sauce and the feel of her lover's wet tongue. She arched her back as Finn poured chocolate on her shaved mound, then dove face first to lap up the sweetness. He licked slit to clit causing moans from above him._

 _Finn smirked at the volume he coaxed from Rachel. They've been married for three years and his favorite place to be was between his wife's legs. He pulled her clit with his teeth while entering two fingers into her making sure to hit the g-spot making her come._

 _Finn kissed up her body once more kissing his wife deep letting her taste herself. "You are the sweetest tasting berry there is" Finn laughed "Hudson" she responded. Lining up at her entrance Finn pushed himself into her. Breathy moans from Rachel made his thrust hard and deep. Finding the rhythm, they have perfected together Finn thrusted, and pushed then pulled. Bringing them to the ecstasy they were searching for_

 _Rachel fell off the edge taking Finn with her. Finn lay on top of his wife wiping the sweat from her brow. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she replied._

Rachel finished her story and Finn looked at her with the same eyes he has used for the entire life together. "You want to recreate that night?" Finn smiled. Rachel laughed and said "Maybe we can skip the chocolate and strawberry and stay with the making love."

"Lead the way my love, lead the way." Finn answered knowing he'd follow her anywhere.

Fin.


End file.
